Kingdom Hearts: Raven's Story
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: Fighting the darkness that is her mother, Raven travels to other worlds in order to save her friends and the worlds from destruction that rivals her mother's evil. Along the way, she meets old and new friends as she used her Keyblade to fight for good. Or will she fall to darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Dive Into Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I need to stop writing new stories. This is a result of me playing Kingdom Hearts again. I really need to stop playing that game. I love it to death. Anyway, after reading a version Total Drama style, I decided to do one… EAH style. So, with that in mind, let's write this thing!**

Chapter 1: Dive Into Heart

Raven blinked, looking around her. All around her was darkness. She's had dreams of being in nothing before, but this was new to her. She felt… truly alone. As if no one for a thousand miles was around. And it was… dark.

Raven took a step forward and was blinded by a flash of light. When the light cleared, she looked down to find she was on a giant mosaic… of herself.

The outer part was purple, with circles and white feathers all around the outside. The inside had Raven, with a giant purple circle around her head. In that circle around her head were smaller circles, each one with a picture of one of her friends. Dexter, Cerise, and Maddie were most prominent, as they looked cheerful and were smiling. The last one, at the bottom of the circle, had Apple, who didn't seem as happy.

 _Hello there Raven_.

Raven jumped in surprise. What was that? It didn't _sound_ like anyone she knew. She looked around, but saw no one around her. Did she think up the voice?

 _No, you aren't crazy._

Nope, scratch that off the list. "Who are you?" she asked out loud.

 _I am no one, and yet everyone. You don't know me, and yet I could say we know each other quite well. I am very close to you, but still very far away._

"You speak like Maddie does sometimes," Raven noticed.

 _She speaks Riddlish, I speak in riddles. Really different, if you ask me._

"What am I doing here? Is this a dream? Am I supposed to do something?" Raven asked.

 _I want to get to know you a bit better. But first, you can't possibly go around with nothing to defend yourself._

The mosaic shook, and Raven stumbled to balance herself. Three pedastals rose from the mosaic. They were grey with weird patterns on them. One each pedestal, there appeared a sword, a staff, or a shield. On the hilt of the sword, there appeared three circles, the top two smaller than the bottom one. The blue crystal on top of the staff looked similar. The pattern on the shield was the same.

 _What would you prefer? The power of the warrior, the power of the mystic, or the power of the guardian?_

Raven looked at the three objects. She doubted she would actually _fight_ anything. She just doubted it. But, as she looked at each one, she was reminded of someone. The sword reminded her of Daring Charming, who always solved his problems with violence. The staff reminded her of her own mother, who used magic for the wrong reasons. And the shield… reminded her of Cerise and Maddie, who would always protect her so long as she protected them.

"The power of the guardian," Raven said. The shield disappeared, and after a moment, appeared in Raven's hand.

 _Interesting choice. Most chose the sword, some chose the staff. The shield is a rare choice. Now: chose one to give up._

Raven didn't have to think about it for more than a second. "The staff," she said. The staff vanished and Raven heard a chuckle.

 _Reminded of your mother, are we?_

"I rather not think about her, thank you very much," Raven said flatly. She had had weird dreams before, but she wasn't letting this one turn into a nightmare.

 _Very well. The next test then, shall we?_

Before Raven could respond, she heard a shattering. She turned to see the mosaic explode apart. Terrified, Raven ran to the edge and jumped, the last of the mosaic exploding behind her.

Normally, Raven would have woken up as she fell. But this dream was different. She fell slowly until she came upon another mosaic. This one had blue outlines, with circles with pom-poms in them all the way around it. In the center was Faybelle Thorne. Next to her head was Duchess in a circle, who looked smug.

 _You've shown me that you accept the power of the guardian. However, if you can protect others, then you should be able to protect yourself._

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" Raven said, landing on the platform.

 _Prove it._

Around Raven, five black things came out of the ground. Raven took a step back, but then composed herself and held her shield forward. The black things resembled that of ants, with buldging yellow eyes. _Shadows,_ Raven thought to herself.

 _Take your time. Don't be afraid._

"Shut up, would you?" Raven snarked and focused at the task at hand. The Shadows circled her, and Raven carefully followed their movements. After a nod, Raven dashed forward and smashed her shield down on one of the Shadows. It disappeared in a flash of darkness.

 _Behind you!_

Raven managed to roll out of the way as Shadow 2 jumped and landed where she was previously. Raven whacked it with her shield, making it disappear.

Shadows 3 and 4 charged her together. Raven jumped behind them and hit both of them with her shield, making them vanish. Shadow 5 seemed to look at Raven curiously. Raven took that opportunity to smash it.

 _Very good. I see you can fight people off if need be._

"I'm a lover, not a fighter," Raven said. "If I can take the peaceful way out, I will."

 _Interesting you would say that, as your mother spread ruin and evil._

Raven's eyes flashed with anger. "I'm _not_ my mother," she spat.

 _We shall see. Good luck._

A dark portal appeared at Raven's feet. Raven tried to run from it, but the portal sucked her in. She struggled to break free from the darkness, but it was no use. She sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness until she couldn't breathe. She struggled and blinked back the pain of lack of air…

…when suddenly she could breath.

Raven sprung to her feet and sucked in air. She looked around to see she was, again, on another mosaic. This one had a purple outline, with blue circles alternating between teapots and hats. Maddie was in the center with a huge smile. The circles around her head contained Raven herself, Kitty, Lizzie, and her father.

There was one major difference between this mosaic and the other two though. A transparent door stood in the center of it. Raven walked forward and tried to open it, only to have her hand go straight through it.

 _Hang on, Miss Antsy Pants. It's not time to open the door just yet._

"I think I've just decided I don't like you."

 _Not a lot of people do. Before you go running off to your possible death, allow me to give you something._

With a flash of light, a chest appeared on the other side of the mosaic. Raven raised an eyebrow, but went over to open the chest. Once open, she found a green liquid in a bottle. Raven grabbed it and put it in her pocket.

 _In case things get hairy. You never really know what could happen in these kinds of situations._

"It's a dream. I can't die in here," Raven said.

 _Have fun thinking that._

Raven rolled her eyes and spotted that the door shimmer, turning solid. Raven walked over to it and pulled it open. With a blinded flash of light, Raven blinked to find herself on a different podium. This one was red and black. The outlining circles had spades, clubs, hearts, and diamonds alternating around the outer edge. Lizzie Hearts was prominate on this one, with Maddie and Kitty in the circles near her head.

 _Hold on. You think I'll let you open the door so easily?_

"You're a jerk."

 _And proud of it. Let's get to know you even better than I already do, shall we?_

Raven did a 360 turn to find three of her friends standing before her, Dexter, Cupid, and Cerise. Raven looked at each of them, but they seemed distant.

 _Each one of these three have a question. Answer them and I shall see how this will go._

Raven sighed, but simply shrugged. Might as well play along with the dream voice. She walked over to Dexter and stood in front of him. She had to admit, she found the boy attractive, but they weren't really a think. Besides, him and Cupid would be a better couple.

"What do you want out of life?" Dexter asked.

Raven thought about the question for a moment. Raven wanted a lot of things. She wanted to be well liked, have a family at some point, and not have to follow her destiny. She wanted to forge her own path, not one already made for her.

"To broaden my horizons," Raven answered. Dexter vanished, making Raven assume to go to the next one. She wandered over to Cupid and gave her a sad smile.

"What scares you the most?" Cupid asked.

Raven almost didn't answer that one. The answer was obvious. So obvious she didn't even understand why the Voice would want it answered. It was her dream, should the Voice already know that about her?

"Becoming like my mother," Raven answered, gritting her teeth. Cupid vanished, leaving only Cerise. Raven smiled. At least the last one was someone she was really close too.

"What is your greatest treasure?" she asked.

Raven smirked. Easy one. "My friends," she said. Cerise vanished and Raven looked around, expecting some type of surprise.

 _You start your journey at noon. Interesting choices Raven. I'm looking forward to see how this pans out._

"Am I done now?" Raven asked.

 _Nope. Two more tests Raven._

Raven muttered some very inappropriate swear words. However, before she could get into too much detail, she was blinded by a flash of white. When her vision returned to normal, she was on a lavender mosaic. Around it were circles with Cheshire smiles. In the center was none other than Kitty Cheshire. The circles around Kitty's head had Kitty's mother, Maddie, Lizzie, and Alistair.

 _No help from me this time. Good luck._

Three Shadows popped out of the ground. Raven groaned, but readied her shield. The first one jumped into the air, aiming for an attack. Raven raised her shield and parried it, making it bounce off. Without hesitation, Raven smashed the Shadow before it could retaliate.

Shadow 2 jumped up behind her. Almost of if by instinct, Raven spun around, jumped, and smashed it in midair. Shadow 3 sunk into the ground and went around her in a circle. However, when it came back up, Raven readily smacked it across the face.

 _I felt that._

"Could you possibly be helpful for once?" Raven asked.

 _I guess I was feeling generous. Take a look at this._

Raven turned and saw a green, glowing circle. Raven cocked her head to the side and went to stand on it. Instantly, she felt relaxed and ready to fight again. "Huh. That's new."

 _Gummi Points. They restore your strength after the heat of battle._

"Handy, I guess," Raven shrugged.

 _I see you still aren't taking this seriously._

"Most people don't see dreams in that way Sherlock."

 _Still think this is a dream? Very well. Allow me to turn this into a nightmare for you._

A beam of light moved from the Gummi Point over to the far side of the platform. A mosaic-like walkway appeared, leading up to what seemed to be another platform. Shrugging, Raven left the Gummi Point and ran up the walkway.

The final platform had a red outline with circles containing apples. The girl centered in this platform was Apple White, with Raven, Briar, Lizzie, and Daring in circles around her head. Raven walked to the center of the platform, looking around.

"I don't see any nightmare worthy things up here," she called.

 _I know what you're afraid of though. You're afraid of being your mothers shadow._

Raven frowned, but slowly realized what the voice meant. She turned her head, to find her shadow was rising from the floor. She paled as the shadow formed into a giant version of her mother. The shadow, this Darkside of Raven, stared down with hateful yellow eyes. A hole appeared in the center of the waist, shaped like a heart.

 _Don't be afraid._

"Yeah, little late for that!" Raven said, and ran toward the far end of the platform. However, when she reached the end, all she saw was the endless abyss of darkness. "Danggit!" she said, spinning back around.

 _And don't forget-_

With no warning, the Darkside interrupted the voice and slammed his fist into the ground. The platform shook, but Raven didn't let it phase her. She rushed the giant version of her mother and began smacking his hand. It didn't last long, however, for she lifted her hand, holding what looked like dark destruction.

Not wanting to let her use it, Raven used her shield to attack the hands furiously. As the Darkside raised her hands, Raven jumped and landed every hit she could. However, it was too late as the explosion of darkness exploded. Dark rain drops fell from the sky, which Raven avoided to the best of her ability.

The Darkside didn't wait for Raven to recover. It bent backward and a white light formed in the heart shaped whole. Raven rushed over to it's hanging arms and began to whack. The white light vanished and the Darkside stumbled to the side. Raven jumped back, holding her shield at the ready.

The shield suddenly vanished. The Darkside slammed his body into the ground, right above Raven. The darkness engulfed her and she began choking for air.

 _Don't be afraid._

 _SHUT UP!_ Raven wanted to yell, but the Darkside was choking her with the darkness surrounding her. She struggled to break free, but failed to do so.

 _And don't forget…_

Raven struggled more and more, but soon relented. This was it. This was the end. She closed her eyes and only saw darkness.

 _You will be the one… to open the door._

 **BN: There we have it! This is going to be a fun story to write once it gets off the ground. Keep in mind this story will NOT be following the plot of Kingdom Hearts. This will be following my own creative imaginings of the series. So, no Sora, no Karai, no Riku. EAH replacements of those three? Wait and see. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ever After-Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Here's some stuff you guys need to know. This fic has already undergone massive changes. I know, already? But yes, it has already undergone changes, such as Raven's companions, the world order, and a few other things. Also, Donald and Goofy** _ **aren't**_ **in this fic as companions. Who are? You'll have to see.**

 **Speaking of which, these companions are not Disney. I mean, Kingdom Hearts combined Final Fantasy with it along with Disney, so I figured I could add some Japanese anime to the mix. Anyway, so that's how some things are going to go. With that out of the way, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Ever After-Part 1

Raven shot awake, her eyes blood shot. She took a few calming breaths, looking around her carefully. She was resting on a bench outside in the school's courtyard. She yawned and sat up, too shocked to want to try to go back to sleep.

"Yak got a Mexican mailman?"

"Gah!" Raven said, jumping to the side a little. Maddie had, out of nowhere, sat down next to her, looking at Raven curiously. "Don't do that!"

"Do what? Float?" Maddie asked. To prove her point, Maddie began to float in midair. Raven grabbed Maddie and yanked her back down onto the bench.

"Randomly appear next to me. I'm used to it, don't get me wrong, but after that dream I had… not right this minute," Raven said, shivering at the thought of the memory.

Maddie cocked her head. "Dreams? Why, I love dreams! So much fun! One time, I was digging a tunnel to another reality! There, I met this guy named Ben who had all sorts of ideas!"

"Uh huh. My dream… wasn't that pleasant," Raven sighed. "I dreamt this big black thing… my mother… swallowed me up. It was… I felt like I was going to die."

"Silly! No one can die in dreams!"

Raven sighed but gave Maddie a smile. _She's right_ Raven thought. _It was only a dream. No way was she going to die, especially in a dream as ridiculous as hers._ "Hey, you see Apple around? We agreed to a lunch date later today."

"Ooo, date?" Maddie giggled.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Not like that Maddie," Raven said. "You know that."

" _Sure_ I don't! Hey, what else don't I know?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Where Apple is maybe?"

"No, I know where she's at. She's in the castleteria talking to Darling Charming," Maddie said, rolling her eyes. "I'm talking about things I _don't_ already know."

"Maybe apple plus onion?" Raven chuckled, standing up from her seat.

Maddie put a finger on her chin, concentrating hard. "Nope, that's Apple White," she said, shaking her head as she stood up as well. Raven cocked her head curiously, so Maddie explained. "She's Apple, but she has layers. I think you've peeled her back enough to allow you to choose your own destiny and she'll be fine with it."

"Huh… that's actually really profound Maddie," Raven said with a smile.

"Found? We haven't found Apple yet silly! We aren't even there yet!" Maddie exclaimed.

Raven chuckled. "Oh Maddie… don't ever change."

After a while of walking, Maddie and Raven had made it to the castleteria. Maddie bounced off to talk to Lizzie which left Raven able to go visit Apple. Darling was already talking to the blonde, but made herself scarce when she noticed Raven approaching.

"Hey Apple," Raven said with a smile, sitting next to her.

Apple gave Raven a half smile. "Hi Raven," she sighed. Raven noticed the defeated tone of her voice. Apple sighed again. "I've just… been stressed. You know, with final exams coming up and such…"

"I know how you mean," Raven nodded. "Sucks, but what can we do?"

Apple offered a small smile before sighing again. "Raven… are you scared of darkness?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at the question. "Depends. If we're talking about straight up dark, then no," she said. "If we're talking about evil darkness… yes. A little bit."

Apple nodded, then paused for a moment. "What if… darkness was the only way? What if you were forced to choose darkness to save everything you ever cared about?"

"Apple," Raven said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, destiny is important and I should let you chose," Apple said, sighing again. "But answer the question."

Raven sighed, shaking her head. "Yes. If I had no other choice, I would choose darkness," Raven said. "But that doesn't mean I'd do it without a very good reason."

Apple nodded, seeming a bit distant. Before Raven could comment, a smile bloomed onto Apple's face. "Alright! Thanks Raven. Now, what's going on with you?"

As Raven made her way back to her dorm, she was pondering something. Namely the strangeness of the questions Apple had asked. Darkness… Apple knew Raven was afraid of being consumed by it. The Evil Queen was enough to keep Raven far away from darkness as possible. So why keep asking her of all people about darkness?

Raven was so deep in thought that she crashed into someone. They both fell to the ground. Raven rubbed her head and noticed she had run into Dexter. "Oh… hi Raven!" he squeaked, making Raven smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you."

"Don't worry about it Dexter," Raven pushed aside. "Hey… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go right ahead," he said, standing up and straightening himself out.

"How's Cupid doing?" Raven smirked.

Dexter blushed a deep red. "R-R-R-R-Raven! That's supposed to be a secret!" he said, embarrassed.

Raven laughed and smiled at her friend. Dexter, after years of crushing on Raven, had finally managed to realize where his heart truly lied. He had told Raven his feelings for Cupid and his old feelings for her, which she simply smiled at. Since then, she'd been pestering him to ask her out.

"It _shouldn't_ be secret," Raven said, rolling her eyes playfully. "Come on, when are you going to ask her?"

"Soon," Dexter sighed. "It's hard, ok? It took me forever to tell _you_ how I felt _after_ I stopped feeling those feelings. I'm feeling feelings for Cupid _now_. Just give me time, ok?"

Raven smiled and rolled her eyes again. "Ok, if you insist," she said. "Just don't wait too long, alright?"

"Alright…" Dexter sighed.

Raven smiled and was about to leave… when she had a thought. "Hey Dexter… have you noticed something… off, about Apple?"

Dexter cocked his head. "Like how off are we talking about?" he asked.

Raven bit her lip in thought. "Like… since my whole 'mom escaping' incident. Has she seemed… different?"

Dexter frowned a little, concentrating hard. "No… not really," he admitted. "I mean, sure, her waking up was a surprise, but it was a shock to everyone."

 _I never did ask her how she woke up_ , Raven thought to herself. "Thanks Dexter," Raven nodded. "I'll see you around? Hopefully with Cupid holding your hand next time?"

Dexter blushed again. "Shut up," he muttered.

 **(Unknown Location)**

Far away, on a completely different world, a boy was reading a book. He was in a mess of a room, floor tiles and ceiling completely eroded, wires and pipes hanging from all sorts of places. Several walls were destroyed and blocked entry. A broken down animatronic suit rested in the corner, looking like it once looked like a bunny.

The boy in question was wearing a long white shirt with long purple sleeves. He were clean blue pants and a pair of glasses. He had light pink hair and focused intensely on the book he was reading.

"Interesting… I expected him to die," the boy noted. "Shame. His corpse would have made the witch rich. Oh well, can't have everything, it seems."

The boy set the book aside… only to notice a scrap of paper was resting next to him. "Odd… I'm the only one on this world," he noted and picked up the scrap. It read as follows:

 _Dear Gowther,_

 _Sorry to disturb you. I know that we all agreed to pack up shop and separate after our world was taken over and never disturb each other again. I wanted to keep this promise, trust me, I did._

 _But as it turns out, things are worse than you could imagine._

 _Darkness is spreading from world to world, consuming it in ways I didn't think possible. I'm heading to find the source of this mess, to stop it from getting any worse. I met this Oswald fellow, and he's willing to help me out._

 _However, there's more to it than just finding the source. I need you to go find Ban in Traverse Town and then find this 'key'. Oswald says it's important that you guys find it. I'm counting on you guys to find the key and then come and locate me, wherever I may be and the rest of the Sins._

 _I trust you Gowther. I trust Ban too, but you know how he can be. Find Ban and the key. I'm sorry I had to break our promise._

 _Meliodous_

Gowther read the note once and nodded. "Seems like I have a job," he said, standing up. "Shame. I was looking forward to reading the sequel."

 **BN: Shorter than the last one, but I expected as much. I wanted to break up Ever After into three parts on purpose. In Kingdom Hearts, you are on Destiny Islands for three different instances: day 1, day 2, and then the final night. I figured I could break it up here like I did there. Don't worry, after Ever After, I'm going to try to make the chapters longer.**

 **Also, for those of you who don't know who Gowther is, he's from the anime** _ **The Seven Deadly Sins.**_ **I figured he and Ban would be good replacements for Donald and Goofy. Who's Ban? Ah… you'll see in time.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ever After-Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys, sorry for the mini delay! Busy and such, depression, the norm, really. This will go into a bit more depth on who the main characters are (Raven and Apple, obviously, but I bet you can't figure all of them out) and a bit more about Gowther. Also, I just finished 358/2 Days. Worse. KH game. Ever. Anyway, without further ado, here's part two! (Also, in case you don't know, I changed King Mickey in Meliodous' letter to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. I just thought I'd make that clear.)**

 **Chapter 3: Ever After-Part 2**

Raven yawned and stretched herself awake. She smiled as she saw the mess of Apple on her own bed. Raven couldn't help but laugh. Apple was supposedly this giant princess figure, but here she was, her hair a tangle mess.

"Silly Apple. You're always so random," Raven giggled and got up and got ready for her day. By the time she was dressed, Apple groaned as she clumsily sat up in bed.

"What time is it?" Apple muttered.

"Time for you to get up," Raven laughed, heading for the door. "See you tonight?"

"Um… sure Raven," Apple said. Raven thought she caught some hesitance in her voice, but quickly dismissed it as her being tired. Raven gave the blonde a smile and left the room. However, the moment she left, someone crashed into her.

"Jerk," someone muttered. Raven scowled when she stood up to find she ran into Faybelle, who glared down at Raven. "Watch where you exist, because some people hate it."

"Same could be said for you," Raven snapped.

"Me? Please. Everyone knows that the real villain here is me, not you," Faybelle sneered. "Everyone loves a good villain. Anti-villain? Pfft, as if."

Faybelle shoved pass Raven and made her way forward. Raven continued to scowl at her as she walked off. Before Raven could angrily follow her, a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Don't go after her. She just wanted a rise out of you. Not worth it," said a voice. Raven turned to see it was Darling who spoke, a smile on her face.

"I know… but is it wrong that I hate her sometimes?" Raven sighed. "She just gets on my nerves…"

"Who _doesn't_ she get on the nerves of?" Darling giggled. "Hey, Lizzie and I were going to hang out tonight. Want to join us?"

"Sorry, but I already made plans with Apple," Raven said. "Maybe some other time?"

Darling gave Raven a knowing look. "I understand. Catch you later Raven," Darling winked and made her way back down the hallway. It took Raven a moment to realize what the wink was for.

"No, Darling, not like… ugh, never mind," Raven said, rolling her eyes.

 **(Castleteria)**

After a few classes and letting the day wear on, Raven had gone to the castleteria. She currently had retrieved her food and sat down next to Maddie, who was currently sitting with Kitty and Cupid. Once Raven sat down, Cupid silently got up and left.

"Did I do something?" Raven asked in confusion as she sat down.

"No silly! Cupid's only jealous, that's all!" Maddie giggled.

"Jealous? Over… oh, she still thinks Dexter has a crush on me!" Raven said, shaking her head. "Danggit Dexter, hurry up and tell the poor girl."

"I'd tell her… but Alistair made me promise not to act too mischievous," Kitty said, giggling a little.

"Aw, you two really are the sweetest couple ever!" Maddie giggled.

"Yeah, well, cute or not, please don't tell Cupid," Raven warned. "I've been pressuring Dexter for ages and I think I finally convinced him to tell her."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh… if I _have_ to," she pouted. She then smirked. "But I'm going to go mess with someone else." She vanished, leaving Raven to roll her eyes.

"I don't understand how she works," Raven grumbled.

"I don't understand how babies are made!"

"Um… so, how are things with you?"

"Oh, splendid!" Maddie said with a smile. "Lizzie invited me to this thing with Darling later tonight. Mind if I go?"

"Of course you can go Maddie. It's your life, not mine," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, you know I have plans with Apple tonight anyway."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, 'plans'," Maddie giggled.

"No, it's not like that! Geez, Darling said the same thing to me this morning," Raven muttered.

"And apples don't taste like oranges," Maddie tsked. "It's ok, I understand. You want to be alone with Apple, that's fun! I'll chill with my gal pals and talk about you two behind your back!"

Raven facepalmed, shaking her head. "I never win with you, do I?" Raven muttered.

"Never will, never won't, nevermore!"

 **(Dorm Room)**

Apple was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. She sighed as she stared, looking at her reflection. "Why do I feel… evil? I'm the _good_ guy here… so why do I feel miserable?"

"Why should you?" her reflection spoke back, suddenly gleaning rainbow hair. "You lost your story to Raven. All you're doing is setting balance to the way things should be. Is there anything truly wrong with that?"

"No… but should I really go ahead with this plan? I mean… I have friends here. What if they die or get hurt? I don't want to be responsible for that…"

Her reflection only smiled. "Don't worry Apple. Darkness can restore anything, so long as it's used properly," the reflection responded. "Feed into the power of darkness and all will end as you see fit."

Apple sighed, but nodded. "Ok. I trust you," she said.

 **(Unknown Location)**

Gowther was currently standing next to a red rocket like ship outside a worn down building. He had gathered his things into a small knapsack and had found another note from Meliodous along with a few personal items. Gowther had exited the building to find what Meliodous called a Gummi Ship.

Gowther made his way into the vehicle and found that it was mostly thought automated. He nodded in understanding. "Efficient," he said aloud.

He sat in the chair and commanded the ship to take off via his mind. The ship did as instructed, starting instantly. Gowther told the ship to locate Traverse Town and set a course. Once the ship was on its set course, Gowther grabbed his knapsack and looked over the items Meliodous had given him.

He currently had a deck of cards (each card different than the normal set), a tea pot with images of the ocean inscribed in them, a big purple hat with a red gemstone in its center, and a jagged sword made from a special type of steel.

The letter Gowther got didn't explain these items at all. Meliodous knew well enough that Gowther didn't require a weapon of any kind, so the sword was a mystery. Gowther found he didn't like hats much, and the Captain knew that. He also didn't have a fondness for cards and tea.

"The Captain gave his orders. Whether I agree with his methods or not, I must live with what I've received," Gowther said aloud as he made his way to Traverse Town.

 **BN: And that was part two. Again, not much happened in this chapter, but know that I always have a point. I'm setting things up for the first Traverse Town chapter, which will be big! Also, while this is going to be a Final Fantasy crossover, keep in mind Leon and the gang will not be making an appearance. Instead, characters from the only game I've actually played will appear. You'll see what I mean eventually.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ever After-Part 3

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing!**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ben's** _ **baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**_ **Sorry I took so long, but stuff happened. Stuff that kind of changed where I'm going to go with this story. Everything right now will seem normal, but what** _ **really**_ **changed was Traverse Town. The Final Fantasy characters I want to use will still be there, but I added a few other characters… hehehe… anyway, I hope you enjoy the final Ever After chapter! Expect Traverse Town shortly! (Also, I've switched back to mostly canon KH Disney Worlds. There are a few differences, but mostly the same.)**

 **Chapter 4: Ever After- Part 3**

"Hey Maddie, how do I look?" Raven asked. Raven had changed out of her dress and was wearing some jeans. Her top had short white sleeves and was purple, with a blue belt around her waist. She had on a few bracelets, purple and blue, and had a pair of green earrings.

Maddie rolled her eyes and giggled. Maddie was wearing her Dragon Games outfit, minus a few of the riding equipment. "You look like you're going on a date," Maddie giggled.

Raven was forced to roll her eyes. "Not like that Maddie!" Raven said flatly. "We're just going to go out for a walk. That's _it_. Nothing else, I promise."

"You can promise, but you ain't a mouse!" Maddie giggled. "Lizzie and Darling are expecting me. We decided to go hang out with our dragons tonight, so if you need us, you know where to find us."

Raven rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, yeah, I get it Maddie," Raven said. Raven looked out the window of Maddie's dorm and noticed how dark it was outside. "Hey, does it look like its going to rain to you?" Raven asked.

"Getting cold feet?" Maddie giggled.

"Stop," Raven said flatly. Raven walked over to the window… and gaped. "Um… Maddie?"

"Yes Raven?"

"What's that?"

Maddie bounced over to the window and looked up. A giant black ball of darkness with big redness inside of it. Maddie's eyes bulged out of her eyes. "Um… a dancing flamingo? Maybe?"

"No."

"Yeah, I know. Um… maybe I should cancel with Darling and Lizzie?"

"Go to the stables and see if you can find them. Apple's probably waiting for me out in the woods. We'll meet back here, alright?" Raven asked.

"King Kong hates yaks, but ok!" Maddie saluted and ran off. Raven nodded to herself and went right to the door. She went into the hall and looked down both ways. However, right at that moment, the creepy Shadows lifted out of the ground. Raven, surprised, jumped back.

"You things again?!" Raven said, alarmed. The Shadows rushed forward, making Raven panic. Instead of staying and fighting them, Raven ran down the hallway, heading straight for the doorway. It turned out that was a smart move on her part. She realized she didn't have any weapons to fend the creatures off anyway.

Raven exited the school, the Shadows chasing after her. Right as Raven got outside, she stopped. Standing with her back toward Raven, Apple stood in front of her. She, too, was in casual clothing, jeans and a white and red shirt. Raven sighed in relief.

"Apple! Thank goodness!" Raven sighed in relief. "Come on, let's get inside before whatever that is does something bad!"

Apple continued to look forward. "Raven… I've tried to go easy on you," Apple said, her voice shaking. "I didn't want to resort to this… but my destiny's on the line…"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Can we talk about this later Apple? I don't like the look of that thing in the sky," Raven said.

Apple sighed. "I'm sorry it has to come to this Raven," Apple said. A dark circle formed around the two of them, dark flames dragging the two downward. Raven's eyes widened. She reached toward Apple, trying to grab her.

"Apple, stop!" Raven said, gagging on the darkness.

"I'm sorry," Apple said. Both girls were engulfed in complete darkness, making everything black. Both girls were gone, never to be seen again.

Until…

 _FLASH!_

Raven appeared and stumbled forward. She straightened back up, looking forward. Apple was gone, most likely taken by the darkness. Raven sighed, lowering her… wait… Raven lifted up her hand and noticed that in her hand was a giant key, which looked very similar to her Legacy Day Key. It was purple with a cattle skull on the handle. It went down with branches and small apple engravings to the two key teeth sticking out. A chain hung from the handle, which had a black and green apple on the end of it.

"That was a bust," Raven grumbled. Right then, the Shadows appeared from the ground around her, looking at her. "Danggit, not you guys again," Raven groaned. However, she slowly looked down at the key. A name instantly came to mind for some reason. Raven then reached with her other hand and held it two handed. "Keyblade… Dark Service… fine. Let's do this," she said.

Raven went straight for the first Shadow closest to her. She swung upward, slashing right into it. The Shadow vanished instantly, much to Raven's surprise. Smirking, Raven spun around in a full circle. Every Shadow that was surrounding her vanished.

"Right… with them gone… I guess the stables," Raven said to herself.

"But will you _get_ there?" came a high pitched voice.

"Huh?" Raven said, spinning around. However, she didn't see anything when a dark wind blew her backward, blinding her furiously. A low and dark laughter rang around her, scaring her to death.

Raven was thrown back onto her back, knocking the wind out of her. She groaned as she forced herself onto her feet… to notice that she was standing in a fading courtyard. "My home!" Raven shouted. "What's going on here?!"

A rumbling was heard behind her, making Raven stumble. Raven turned and gasped, stepping backward. A giant black creature with yellow eyes towered before her. It's face was wrapped with dark strings and stared evilly down at Raven.

"Oh #$%," Raven said, holding Dark Service up with one hand pointing forward. This felt natural to her, so she eyed the… Darkside… carefully. "Hmm… no…"

The Darkside lifted its hand in the air and slammed it into the ground. Raven jumped into the air and rolled forward, slashing its arm repetitively. The Darkside didn't expect this and stumbled backward in surprise. Raven landed on both her feet, carefully balancing herself.

"I guess getting secret lessons from Darling is paying off," Raven giggled. The Darkside fell to its knees and stuck out it's chest. A giant ball of white formed in it's chest, getting ready to fire it. Raven jumped back a little when it shot out like a bullet. She held Dark Service in front of her defensively. The bullet made contact and was deflected from the blade and back at the Darkside.

It made contact with the giant dark creature's face. The creature seemed to moan and fell flat on its face. Taking this chance, Raven rushed it and started to attack furiously at the creature's head. After a few hard swings, the creature seemed to shake violently.

However, the Darkside started to float upward, into the giant ball of red and blackness. Raven started to float too, much to her reluctance. "No! This isn't happening!" Raven said, trying to grab onto something. Unfortunately, she could not. All she could do was float into the destructive sphere…

…and vanish.

 **(Rising Falls)**

Apple groaned as she awoke. She appeared to be on a giant stone platform at the bottom of several waterfalls. Apple groaned and stood up, rubbing her head. Looking around, she noticed that the waterfalls were going up instead of down.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Why, you're home, of course!"

Apple spun around and could have sworn she saw something sink into the water. Apple shook her head and looked up, seeing stones float up and down, leading to platforms hovering in midair. Apple was about to jump to the first one when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Now how did you get here?" came a deep voice. Apple slowly turned around and saw someone in a giant metal suit armor. His suit was grey and his helmet was square, covering every indication how big his head was. His body was wide, seeing how big his suit was. The figure stared at her for a moment. "Oh. Your one of _hers_. Follow me."

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Apple asked.

The suit person laughed. "All you need to know is darkness," he said. "Because if you don't understand it soon… _she'll_ not take you too nicely."

 **BN: And done! I know it's not exactly like the original Kingdom Hearts, but like I keep saying, I don't intend for it to follow the original story. Things will happen differently because I'm going off a different plot set. Also, the suit guy is an OC of mine. Just thought I'd mention it. I think that's everything for now. Traverse Town should be up shortly. I can't wait to start writing it! Hehehe…**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Traverse Town-Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing. (This may contain spoilers for Undertale. Just as a warning.)**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I said I was getting the first Traverse Town chapter out soon. I stick by my promises. More or less, anyway. This chapter I really wanted to get to because I** _ **really**_ **wanted to introduce the gang that'll be retaining for the Traverse Town arcs. Plus, there are a few characters I want to introduce into this story, so let's stop the talking and get to the point!**

 **Chapter 5: Traverse Town-Part 1**

A giant door to a friendly town opened. Gowther walked through it, looking at the town before him. He appeared to be in a giant courtyard, a few lampposts in the center of town. A few buildings were in town, the most noticeable was in the center of the town, a giant sign on top. "Grillby's Bar" it read.

"Hmmm… from the information I've gathered from Ban over the years, he's more than likely drinking himself unconscious," Gowther said, rubbing his chin. He took a few steps forward… until he heard girl's laughter.

" _Ban_? You _punk!"_ the voice said. Gowther turned to find someone leaning on one of the town walls. She had a red ponytail hanging to the side and had blue skin. She seemed to be fish like, but humanoid as well. She wore a black spaghetti strap tank top and blue jeans. Two teeth jutted from her mouth as she seemed to be smirking at Gowther.

Gowther cocked his head. "You know Ban?" he asked her.

"A displeasure, not going to lie," the girl said flatly. "You though. You're new. You are?"

"Gowther, Goat Sin of Lust," Gowther said. The girl's eyes flashed for a moment. She shut them and folded her arms, looking deep in thought.

After thinking for a moment, she opened her eyes. "Undyne," she said. "My name. Not that you need it, but just in case you don't survive the walk to the bar."

"Undyne, don't intimidate him," came another voice. Gowther turned around to find a black haired women wearing a black cloak walking toward him. Next to her appeared to be a Jamaican man wearing no shirt and a pair of yellow shorts. He had red hair and a headband. In his arm was a white and blue striped ball.

"Ya. What did he even do to you?" the boy said to her.

Undyne scowled, glaring at the two people approaching him. "I'm still getting used to humans danggit. Bad enough I have to keep an eye on Papyrus with Sans on duty. The fact I have to handle a witch too…"

"Hey, you watch what you say to Lulu, ya hear?" the boy scowled.

"Easy Wakka. She means no real harm," the girl, Lulu, said. "Undyne, escort this gentlemen to the bar. If he's looking for Ban, he's there."

"Yeah, and Sans is doing work," Undyne groaned, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Say, is Alphys there? I kind of want to see her. Need to relax with all these humans running things…"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Escort this boy there and Alphys will be there to help you calm down," she said. Undyne grunted with a nod and beckoned for Gowther to follow her. Without any emotion, he followed her, Wakka and Lulu following after him.

A ways away from this, lying unconscious in an alleyway, Raven groaned. She rubbed her head as she slowly opened her eyes. The area around her was blurry as she slowly woke herself up. When she did wake up, she realized she wasn't home.

"Ugh… my head…" Raven muttered, grasping it painfully. "Where… am I? This sure doesn't look like Ever After…"

Raven stood up, still feeling exhausted and sore. After a moment of thought, Raven held out her hand. In it, with a flash of light, appeared Dark Service, the key from earlier. Raven sighed, shaking her head. "So… that thing was real… then… does that mean…"

"Stop there! I demand that you listen to me at once!"

"Huh?" Raven asked, looking upward. Someone ran past a gape from a walkway above her. Behind him ran a bunch of Shadows, running forward after him. Raven scowled and held up her key. "Hang on!" Raven said, and turned down the alley.

She quickly ran down it and skidded to a stop. She was in a giant courtyard, which appeared to be the center of this area. This was not Ever After. Not at all. However, instead of focusing on where she was, Raven desperately looked around her. A set of stairs leading to where the person was were down a path near to her. Without a second though, Raven ran toward the stairs.

"Ouchie!" Maddie groaned, rubbing her own head. In the courtyard off to the side, there were some tables and chairs set up. Maddie was lying face down on one of these tables, looking a little groggy. Looking up, she noticed Lizzie and Darling lying on tables in a similar fashion.

"What are you girls doing like that?" Maddie asked them. Lizzie and Darling both groaned, rubbing their own heads. "I thought we were training dragons!"

"Yeah… but that big ball of light…" Lizzie groaned. "Must have done… something?"

Maddie looked around, noticing the foreign courtyard. "I don't think we're in Ever After anymore!" Maddie said cheerfully. "At least we're not dead! Unless… this is death!"

"I don't think we are," Darling said, stumbling as she stood up. "I think whatever happened to us on Ever After must have sent us here. Although… why and how, I'm not all too sure."

"Maybe we should take a look around," Lizzie said, rubbing her head. "Maybe some of our friends made it here to."

"Then let's go looking already!" Maddie called. Darling and Lizzie looked to see Maddie was already halfway across the courtyard, beckoning for them to follow. They both giggled, rolling their eyes as they got their bearings and followed after her.

"How does she have that much energy?" Darling asked.

Lizzie shrugged, giggling. "No idea," she said.

 **(Second District)**

Raven ran through the big doors into the giant blue tiled district. She noticed that the person she saw running was cornered in front of a fence aligned on an edge. Raven now took a good look at the person, realizing that he was a skeleton. He had a rectangle skull and wore a red scarf and some red pants. He had a giant bone club, holding it so it mostly rested on his shoulder.

"Back off you foolish creatures!" the skeleton said, looking annoyed. "I, the Great Papyrus, order you to stand down!" The Shadows surrounding him didn't listen as they made their way closer to him. "Blast you useless creatures! You bring a disgraceful name to monsters everywhere!"

"Look out! They're dangerous!" Raven called to him. She ran up to the skeleton, slashing two of the Shadows as she stood next to him. "I'll help you fight these things!"

"Really? Wowie!" the skeleton said, holding his face in his hands. He then got a serious look on his face, his right eye turning orange. "Nyeh heh heh! With my new found friend, we shall slaughter you all!"

Raven nodded, pointing her key forward. Papyrus glanced at it briefly, but chose not to comment on it. Raven charge to the left, Papyrus taking the right. Raven slid the blade to the left, killing the shadow to the left of her. She slipped around the second one, slicing it's head off, making it vanish.

Papyrus tipped his club forward and smashed the first Shadow into a puff of darkness. Then, as the second heartless approached him, he lifted it up with all his might, smacking it backward. He then swapped the position of his club, holding it sideways. He quickly slashed at the Shadow sideways, making it vanish.

Raven turned back around and charged the last Shadow. Papyrus had the same idea and charged as well. Raven slashed right and Papyrus slashed left, making the entire Shadow no match for their power. It promptly disappeared, leaving no evidence of it's presence.

"Nyeh heh heh! Take that you useless pieces of garbage!" Papyrus laughed. Papyrus took his bone club and it vanished. Papyrus suddenly looked buffer as he towered above Raven. "So, you must be a new human here. I welcome you to Traverse Town, a home to those who lost their home! I'm the Great Papyrus, Captain of the Royal Guard! Well, kind of! Captain in training!"

"Raven Queen," Raven said with a friendly smile. "Um… you don't happen to know how I got here, do you?"

"Not really," Papyrus said, making Raven sigh. "But, I do know someone who does! She's one of my new human friends! She runs a shop back in the square." Papyrus pointed toward the doors Raven came through. "If you like, I, the Great Papyrus, would love to escort you to her."

Raven gave Papyrus a smile. "Sure, that sounds great," Raven said. The two began to walk back toward the doors together, walking in silence. "Hey… what were those things we fought just now?"

"Oh, those? Monsters," Papyrus sighed. "Well, kind of, anyway. They are the remnants of souls, or hearts, as Auron refers to them as. They are the remains of those who have fallen to the darkness of their hearts."

"Sounds… pleasant," Raven said sarcastically. "So… you fight them?"

"Of course! What kind of Royal Guardsmen would I be if I didn't?" Papyrus laughed as the two walked through the giant doors. "I was just finishing my shift when those things attacked me. I owe you my sincere gratitude."

"It was nothing," Raven shrugged, holding up Dark Service. "It was really this thing that helped you. I just happen to be the one carrying it."

Papyrus cocked his head to the side. "You know, I think I remember Auron saying something about a key," Papyrus said. "But I can't really remember. Oh well."

Raven smiled. "It's fine, really," she said. "You're helping enough. Don't worry about it."

Papyrus smiled at her. "You know, humans really are as great as Frisk says they are," Papyrus chuckled. The two had made their way to the main square and were walking to a small building off to the side. "Who knows? Maybe you'd like to come join our cooking lesson too! We're making spaghetti!"

"Maybe after I figure out what happened to me," Raven said, playfully rolling her eyes. The two entered into the shop. Raven took notice of the green counter, with a bunch of items behind it. Behind the counter was also a blonde girl with dark skin. She wore an orange jumper with green shorts. She turned around and offered Papyrus a smile.

"Took you long enough!" the girl giggled. She then noticed Raven and cocked her head. "Who's this? New comer?"

"This here is a new human friend I have made," Papyrus said, gesturing to Raven. "Raven Queen! Fancy name, I know!"

"Wow! A real queen!" the girl marveled. "You must have such a cool life!"

"Um… not really. A bit of a pain, actually," Raven said rubbing her shoulder. "So, uh… Papyrus said you could explain how I got here?"

"Hmm? Oh, you must not be local to Traverse Town then," she said with a smile. "My name's Rikku, by the way. Anyway, why don't you start by telling me what happened?"

 **(A While Later…)**

"Ever After huh?" Rikku said, pursing her lips. "I see. Well… this isn't your world. And I don't think it's still where it originally was."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Raven asked her.

"Well… apparently, those Shadow things, they go to different worlds," Rikku said. "I don't know all the details, but I know that they're looking for something on each world they go to. Whenever they find it, they… do something. After they do it, the world disappears."

Raven blinked, looking at Rikku in disbelief. "You m-m-mean… my world is…"

"Gone," Rikku said sadly. "On the bright side, some people manage to escape from the destroyed world. A few friends of mine managed to escape the destruction of mine, and Papyrus was lucky to escape with all his friends. This world is kind of a safe haven for those people who lose their worlds and don't have anywhere to go."

"It be true," Papyrus smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, not _all_ of my friends escaped. The King and Queen didn't manage to survive… nor a few others… but we still fight for them! Our world might be in a fallen state, but according to my brother, we can restore it and all its people one day!"

Raven nodded her head, sighing. "I wonder… if I can restore my world too… all my friends are still on it…"

Rikku and Papyrus glanced at each other for a moment. Papyrus set a hand down on Raven's shoulder, smiling a big smile. "Worry not Raven! I, the Great Papyrus, shall help you restore your world!" Papyrus said.

Raven smiled at Papyrus. "Thanks," she said.

There was a rumbling, shaking the building they were in. Rikku's cheeks turned bright pink. "Uh oh! My make shift engine!" Rikku said, rushing to the back of the store.

Papyrus glanced at Raven apologetically. "I mean, I _will_ help you restore your world! But, you see, Rikku is my friend too! And I can't leave a friend in peril!"

Raven smiled. "Go ahead. I'm still trying to understand what happened to me," she said to him.

"Right! Go ahead and wait outside! I'll be back quickly!" Papyrus said and jumped over the counter to go help Rikku. Raven giggled, then sighed to herself as she exited the shop.

 **(Alleyway)**

"Maddie, you sure this is the right way?" Lizzie asked. The three girls had walked around the First District forever until they found a small alley. A few balconies were over them as they walked down, Maddie bouncing ahead of the group.

"Nope! No one knows the right way in a place that doesn't know us!" Maddie giggled. "But doesn't that make exploring so much more fun and exciting?!"

"I guess so," Lizzie said.

Darling giggled, rolling her eyes. "I think exploring is a great idea," Darling said. "We don't know where we are and we don't know where to go. Might as well go where Maddie takes us, because she's more inclined with the universe than we are."

Lizzie sighed, but gave Darling a small smile. "I guess you're right," Lizzie sighed. However, immediately after saying that, she screeched and jumped forward. "Off with your head!" she screamed behind her.

Darling and Maddie both turned around to find that a girl with brown hair wearing loose white clothing with pink and yellow lining and a blue sash stood before them. She had a long staff, with a round ending with a rune on the end.

"Excuse me… but are you new here?" she asked them.

"Yep! We fell from the sky onto tables! I guess you guys are cannibals! I can get behind that a little!" Maddie giggled.

The girl smiled and giggled a little. "I see. We don't eat each other, if that's what you mean," she said. "I'm Yuna. And… are you guys wondering how you got here?"

Darling cocked her head. "Maybe. Do you know how we got here?"

"Follow me. Auron and I can explain everything," Yuna said, gesturing for them to follow her. The three girls glanced at each other and shrugged, following after the mysterious girl.

 **(First District)**

Raven exited Rikku's shop and sighed. However, right as she did, a deep, laid-back voice said, "So, you're the disturbance the Heartless are targeting."

Raven turned and saw a skeleton much like Papyrus walk toward her. He had a rounder skull and wore a blue heavy jacket. He was looking at Raven carefully, his eyes boring into her. "Um… can I help you?" she asked him.

The skeleton chuckled. "You act oblivious," he said. "But I know what you're doing. You're trying to act innocent, hide your crimes. But no… you bring the Heartless here. You draw them to you. Therefore…"

The skeleton's left eye flashed blue, staring at her. "I have to send you to Hell."

Raven stumbled back and instantly summoned Dark Service. The skeleton's eyes widened, his hands clenching. "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about, but I'm not giving up to you so easily," she said.

"Determination," the skeleton chuckled. The skeleton snapped his fingers. A blue energy surrounded Raven, lifting her off the ground. Raven struggled against the forces, but nothing happen. With a mere nod from the skeleton, Raven screamed until she fell unconscious. The skeleton waved his hand and the blue energy vanished, sending Raven crashing to the ground.

Before the skeleton could walk forward, someone tugged the back of his jacket. He turned and gave a small smile to a young girl with somewhat long brown hair. She wore a blue and purple shirt and ragged blue jeans. She had a golden locket around her neck and she was looking at him curiously. She made a few gestures with her hands, making the skeleton sigh.

"Yeah, that was a bit harsh," he said to her, looking over at the unconscious Raven. "But we had to get the Keyblade away from her somehow. No other way to stop the Heartless."

The girl made a few more hand gestures, making the skeleton sigh. "Frisk… why do I always let you boss me around," he asked her. Frisk gave him a few more hand signs and he sighed again. "You're right, you're right. It's because I'm too lazy to fight back." Frisk gave him another hand sign. "Ugh… when I finally do something useful… you always have to go and use the, 'I'm a girl and I can kick your butt if I wanted' card. Fine, we'll bring her to the hotel, if you so insist." Frisk smiled, making the skeleton sigh, grabbing the space between his eye sockets.

 **BN: And there you have it! I** _ **really**_ **enjoyed writing this chapter! Maybe it was because we introduced all these new characters? I don't really know for sure! If you didn't catch it, I basically just brought us to the Leon fight canon wise. That's about half-way through the original Traverse Town story, so I feel as though this is a good place to stop. Sorry if you guys disagree with the characters I'm bringing in in place of Leon and the others. I feel as though these guys will offer more to the picture.**

 **Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, and Aruon are all members of Final Fantasy X. I'm aware some of them are already in Kingdom Hearts, but I prefer them how they were in the original game. You'll see Tidus and Kimarhi too, so don't worry about them!**

 **Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk, and the unnamed skeleton all belong to Undertale. In case you didn't catch it, Frisk was using sign language. I'm aware she can talk in canon (genocide anyone?) but I like it better when she can't talk. Also, for the sake of arguments, Frisk is a girl in this story. I know she's technically gender neutral, but I think she's a girl, so live with it.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Traverse Town-Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yay!**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Because I love this story so much! I wanted to get Traverse Town finished and some plots in motion. Also, after an executive decision, I'm not doing just Disney. I do have Undertale circling and I have one world on a video game. Just please be open minded with the paths I go down. This is kind of my story, but I kind of worry what other people think of me, so I panic. Oh well, moving on!**

 **Traverse Town-Part 2**

 **(Hotel-Purple Room)**

Raven groaned, blinking a few times. As she came out of it, she heard the voice from earlier speaking to someone. "No Frisk, I'm not saying it." Silence. "I'm putting my foot down. I'm not saying it." Silence. "Ugh… I love you. There, now quit bugging me!"

Raven's vision came back, but she kept her eyes closed for a moment. When she opened them, a girl was right in her face. "Ugh!" Raven said in surprise. The girl slid back, silently giggling to herself. Raven sat up, taking a few surprised breaths.

"Hurt Frisk and I won't hesitate in killing you," came the laid back voice. Raven glanced to the side to find the skeleton who attacked her was sitting in a chair next to a green door. Looking around the room, she noticed she was on a small bed in a very purple room. The bed she was on was the only one in the room, a small table in the center with a few chairs around it.

The girl, Frisk, giggled silently again. She did a few hand gestures to the skeleton, who merely rolled his eye sockets. Raven looked at the two in confusion, making Frisk giggle silently again. "This is Frisk. She's my… my… we're friends," the skeleton said flatly. Frisk pouted at the skeleton, making him groan. He pulled his hood over his face, hiding himself.

Raven couldn't help but laugh at this, making Frisk look at her with her head cocked. "You guys… just remind me of home," Raven said with a smile. The smile soon faded slowly. "So… why'd you attack me?"

Before the skeleton could say anything, Frisk started to gesture. The skeleton waited for her to finish, making him sigh. "I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. Frisk wanted me to… apologize… ugh, why do I let you force me to do things?" Frisk did a few more gestures. "Ugh…"

"Ok, sorry to interrupt… that weird conversation," Raven said. "But what is Frisk doing?"

"Sign language. Frisk doesn't have vocal cords," Sans said. "But you probably want to know why I attacked you so ruthlessly."

"Yeah, to be honest, I'm stalling," Raven said.

"Fine," Sans sighed. He pointed to the wall, which drew Raven's attention. Leaning against the wall was Dark Service. "That thing is called a Keyblade," Sans explained. "According to legends, that thing is the only thing that can bring balance to all worlds."

"Wait… you mean there's more worlds than just ours?" Raven asked him.

"Oh yeah. Too many to count. I'd get bored too fast," Sans said, waving his hand. "Not the point. Point is, that thing is what brings balance," Sans said, pointing at Dark Service. His left eye flashed blue. "Are you going to summon those things are bring ruin, or destroy them and bring light?"

Raven shivered for a moment. "I don't… look, Sans, I'm still confused about a lot. I suddenly went from Ever After to here and that key suddenly appeared in my life. I don't know what's going on, and trust me, I don't want to hurt _anyone_. I just want to find my home and friends again…"

Sans' blue eye vanished. "I see," Sans said, sighing. Frisk looked at him curiously, making the skeleton blush. "I… apologize for being harsh," he said. "I lost my world to those things… and then you showed up… and they want that _blasted_ key…"

Raven looked at Sans for a few minutes… before a smile appeared on her face. "You're just concerned about your friends," she said to him, making Sans look up at her. "I'm sorry you felt threatened by that key. But you don't know how I am. I'm Raven Queen. And I won't hurt you or your friends. I promise."

Sans stared right at Raven for a moment. "Your darkness inside is not what as it appears to be," Sans said. "The Heartless are nothing to your pure light."

"Um… Heartless?" Raven asked.

"The creatures you fought," Sans said. "But I'm not worried anymore. Because… for once… I might have judged wrong."

 **(Hotel-Green Room)**

"So I think at this point you've realized that you are not on your world," Yuna said. Yuna, Lizzie, Darling, and Maddie were all in a similar hotel room as Raven was, only there's was green. Yuna sat in a chair with her back against the wall while Maddie was lying on the bed. Darling and Lizzie both sat on either side of the bed.

"Yeah, we figured that out," Lizzie said. "But… how come we ended up here?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure," Yuna admitted. "We've learned that someone with a strong heart can't just fade away with their world. Some do, like the King and Queen of some friends of mine. But some manage to escape. And they escape to here, a refuge for everyone who has lost their world to darkness."

Maddie cocked her head. "Only those with strong hearts? So why I am here?" Maddie asked.

"Because," came a gruff voice. A man with brown hair and wearing a giant red cloak entered the room. He carried a giant sword, which he leaned against the wall. "You obviously have someone to protect."

"Lizzie, Darling, Maddie, this is Auron, one of my guardians," Yuna explained.

Maddie cocked her head to the side. "Protect?" she asked.

"Yes," Auron said. "You three didn't disappear with your world because your hearts are tied with someone else's heart. Following their guidance, your hearts led you here for find the one you want to protect."

Darling pursed her lips. "If that's true… who would we want to protect so desperately?" Darling asked.

"All in due time," Yuna said. "Now, I'm not sure if you know about the Heartless…"

"You mean the creepy shadow things Raven fought in the last chapter?" Maddie guessed. "Yep, I know what they are!"

"They are those who have fallen to the darkness in their hearts," Auron explained. "And trust me… there is darkness lying in every heart. Including yours."

"Well, that's not all true, isn't it Auron?" Yuna said. "Not _every_ heart has darkness."

Auron grunted. "By no means do I count her heart," he said grumpily. "Stupid monsters… they think she has a pure soul… no one has that."

Yuna sighed, shaking her head. "You are so blind sometimes to not see the truth Auron," Yuna said to him. She then looked at the three girls. "Perhaps we should join with the others in the next room and get you all acquainted."

 **(Grillby's Bar)**

Gowther walked into the bar, following Undyne. The bar itself seemed pretty busy, with a bunch of dog-like and fish-like customers drinking in different booths. However, Undyne passed all of them, moving straight for the front counter. Behind this counter was a person completely made of fire.

"Grillby, this punk is looking for Ban," Undyne grumbled. "And I'm looking for Alphys."

Grillby pointed in a direction, making Undyne nod and leave. Grillby looked at Gowther and pointed to a white haired man in a fancy red jacket sitting face down on the counter. Wakka and Lulu passed Gowther and sat down at the counter.

"A fire mixture. Special, if you please," Lulu said.

"Same," Wakka said.

Grillby nodded and went off to fetch the drinks. Gowther sat down next to Ban and tapped his head. Instantly, Ban jumped to his feet, swinging his arms. " #$% you!" Ban said, reaching for two sets of nunchaktu on his belt. He glanced drunkedly at Gowther and then laughed. "Oh… it's you," he said, taking back his seat.

"You don't seem very surprised," Gowther said in his emotionless voice.

"Pft, are you kidding? One of us was _bound_ to break the deal eventually," Ban laughed. "Never thought it'd be you though."

"I came here because the Captain wanted us to form the gang back together," Gowther said. "He said we needed to battle the darkness so we can restore our world."

"Pft, forget it," Ban said, waving it aside. "The Captain's been chasing fairytales. No way we'd really find anything. Besides, we all agreed to keep to our own business. Who knows where Escanor, Diane, Merlin, and King are? All I know is that you and I are here and the Captain is off looking for something that doesn't exist."

Gowther cocked his head. "Are you that quick to disagree with the Captain?" Gowther asked.

"He's my best friend, but he's kind of an idiot," Ban said flatly. "Besides, I'm not travelling with you even if I did want to go on a wild goose chase."

Gowther cocked his head. "So… if I found you suitable companions, you would go," Gowther said.

Ban thought that over for a few seconds. "Alright, fine. Find me suitable travelling companions, and not only will I go, but I'll actually let you come with me and not complain about it."

"Ha! In a town like this, not a lot of people are willing to travel, ya know?" Wakka said. "We've formed our home here. Not a lot of us are keen to just get up and leave."

"I agree with Wakka," Lulu said. "Most of the townsfolk are happy right here."

Ban smirked. "No companions, no deal," Ban said, slamming his head on the counter. "Now leave so I can go back to sleep."

Suddenly, without warning, the bar began to shake. There was a loud shriek and panic until the bar stood still again. Gowther turned to see Undyne standing on one of the tables, one with a dinosaur fearfully hiding under it.

" #$% you Heartless!" Undyne said, a turquoise spear appearing in her hand. "I'm gonna kill you all!"

Suddenly, Ban got out of his seat, much to Gowther's surprise. Ban looked at Undyne carefully and then sighed. "I agree," he said. "Reluctantly, but I agree."

Undyne glanced at Ban and laughed. "What, you want to kill the Heartless too? Like a drunkard can do anything!"

Ban shrugged. "I can do a few things you probably can't," he said. He then looked back at Gowther. "Look, don't think I'm going with you or I tolerate you. But if the Heartless are here, we might as well not let what happened to our world happen to this one. We'll take care of the Heartless, but then I'm out."

"If you so say it," Gowther shrugged and the two exited the bar, Undyne following irritably behind.

"Think they have what it takes?" Lulu asked.

"Those two _and_ Undyne? Two minutes before Undyne loses it bra," Wakka said, shaking his head.

 **(First District)**

"Why would Raven just leave us like that?" Papyrus grumbled. He and Rikku were both sitting at a table near Rikku's shop. After they fixed Rikku's malfunctioning engine, they had come outside to help Raven, only to find the girl had vanished. "I expect that sort of vanishing act from my brother, not a human."

Rikku smiled and put a hand on Papyrus'. "Maybe something came up and she had to go," Rikku said. "I'm sure we'll see her again soon, I know we will!"

Papyrus smiled. "You're right! I, the Great Papyrus, am so great that no human can stand being away from me for too long!"

Rikku giggled, smiling genuinely at Papyrus. However, right at that moment, the square shook violently, making both people stumble. Once the world grew stable, Papyrus noticed two Heartless appear out of nowhere, both dressed like Soldiers.

"Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus said, right as the two Soldiers passed through two wide doors across the square. "It appears that the Heartless are trying to take this world! But I, Papyrus, Captain of the Royal Guard, will not let them take this world!"

Rikku stood up and grinned. "Can I come? I always wanted to see a big fight of Heartless!" Rikku said.

"Of course! After all, anyone would want to see the Great Papyrus fight," Papyrus winked, making Rikku giggle as the two ran off to follow the Heartless, unaware of Ban, Gowther, and Undyne walking out of the bar as they passed.

"Where was the shaking again?" Ban asked.

"Pft, leave the Heartless killing to me," Undyne grumbled. "You're just a useless piece of #$%."

"You're right, but please refrain from calling me names," Ban said with a smirk.

Before Undyne could retort, three soldiers appeared. Ban was about to reach for his nunchaktu when Gowther snapped his fingers. The Heartless froze into place, not moving an inch. "I believe Undyne should handle these ones," Gowther said.

"Yeah! Back off punk!" Undyne smirked and used her spear to slaughter the Heartless. Once they were gone, more appeared behind her. "Go and find the leader! I got these idiots for messing with me!"

Ban raised an eyebrow as Undyne went to attack the Soldiers. "And you stopped me because?" Ban asked.

"Our goal is not here," Gowther said, pointing to a hole over a ways from where they were. "We are needed in the hole."

"Never thought I'd hear someone say that," Ban grumbled and followed Gowther to the hole.

 **(Hotel-Purple Room)**

"I guess we should go to the other room," Sans said, standing up. "I have nothing more to question from you. Frisk, why don't…"

Suddenly, a Soldier flashed into the room, glaring menacingly at Frisk. Frisk paled in fear, inching away from it. Before the Soldier could approach, it glowed blue and was flung to the ceiling. Sans' eye was blue again, and he looked _ticked_.

"Geeeeeeeeeeeet dunked on," Sans said flatly, slamming the Soldier back into the ground. Raven eyed Dark Service and, without hesitation, jumped off the bed and grabbed it. Raven threw a look to Sans, who nodded. Sans waved his hand, sending the Soldier flying toward Raven. Raven impaled the Soldier with her key, making it disappear in darkness.

Two more Soldiers appeared in the room, making Sans scowl. "Have a _heart_ ," he said. He then looked directly at Frisk. "Go to the other room!" Frisk nodded and quickly rushed into the Green Room. She flung herself into Maddie, sending Maddie flying backward onto the bed.

Auron grabbed his sword and rushed into the room. "How'd they find us?" he asked.

"My bad," Raven shrugged.

"She's the _key_ to everything," Sans winked. "Didn't really feel like doing much to stop her."

Auron gave a low chuckle. "Fine. We split up. Sans and I will worry about the Soldiers."

"And what, leave me with nothing to do?" Raven asked flatly. However, instead of answering her, Auron hit one of the Heartless with his sword. Instead of dying, it flew out the window, smashing it to pieces. Auron flung himself out of the window, chasing after it.

Sans gave Raven a wink. "Sorry to leave you like this, but anyone who threatens Frisk has a _bone_ to pick with me," Sans chuckled and followed after Auron.

"That still leaves me with nothing to do!" Raven said. However, she soon got something to do. Out of nowhere, a Soldier appeared, slamming into Raven. This sent her flying backward and out into the hallway. Groaning, Raven brought Dark Service up, slashing the Soldier into darkness. Another three Soldiers appeared in its place, making Raven groan. "Great, now I have something to do," she said, running for the nearest exit.

Meanwhile, in the Green Room, Maddie grabbed Frisk and held her up with a giant smile. "Now who's this little cutie?!" Maddie said excitedly, making Frisk smile.

"Frisk. She's a friend of ours," Yuna said calmly, glancing worriedly at the Purple Room. "Although… Heartless shouldn't be able to get in here."

Darling glanced at the door to the Purple Room. After looking through the other door that lead to the Purple Room, she saw Soldiers running down the hallway. She also saw…

"Raven!?" Darling yelled.

"What? What's Raven doing here?" Lizzie asked.

Maddie through Frisk into the air and grabbed her cheeks. "My best friend is here?! Hang on Raven! The maddest hatter in the world is coming!" Maddie declared and burst into the hallway, running in the opposite direction Raven was going.

"Maddie! Wait!" Lizzie said, following after her.

Darling caught Frisk and set her down close to Yuna with a smile. "Sorry to leave you babysitting, but my friends are going, so I should follow them," Darling said. "Nice meeting you thought!"

Once Darling had left, Yuna looked down at Frisk. "Wanna prank Sans?" Yuna asked. Frisk clapped her hands excitedly, making Yuna giggle.

 **(Second District)**

Raven had flung herself over the edge of the walkway into the main square of the Second District. She made note of the fountain at the main part of the square, but didn't have a lot of time to look at it. The three Soldiers jumped after her, looking at her intently. Two Shadows also appeared.

"And I'm alone too. Where's Papyrus when you need him?" Raven sighed. She held her blade forward and dashed. She impaled the first Soldier, then back handed a Shadow next to her. Before she could reposition Dark Service, the second Soldier clawed her back, making Raven hiss.

Raven spun around and slashed the second Soldier's chest. When it vanished, Raven stabbed the last Shadow, leaving the final Soldier standing before her. The Soldier whirled around, spinning right toward Raven. Raven held the key in a protect position, deflecting the spinning Soldier away from her. While it was dizzy, Raven finished it off with one final swing.

"Geez, this is exhausting," Raven sighed. She then noticed a walkway not far from her. Before she could move, she felt a rumbling, shaking the whole town. Raven continued to look at the walkway and sighed. "Yeah, something's going to happen in that direction," Raven said. "And I'm probably needed there too."

 **(Third District)**

Inside the bluish hued district, up on a balcony, Ban and Gowther looked down off of it. "Not quite sure why we came this way," Ban grumbled, his hands in his pockets.

"All will be explained," Gowther said. Suddenly, on both sides of them, a Soldier appeared. "See?"

Down on the main level, Papyrus and Rikku entered through the big door. Papyrus had summoned his club while Rikku put on a set of claw gloves. "See anything dangerous?" Rikku asked nervously.

"No," Papyrus sighed. "I'm afraid what we are seeing before us is disappointment."

"Aw!" Rikku pouted.

"Fear not human! I, the Great Papyrus, will find us something to fight!" Papyrus declared.

Entering through another entrance, Maddie ran forward. Lizzie and Darling followed after her, looking confused. "How did we get here?" Lizzie asked, trying to stable her breath.

"It's Maddie. I've learned not to question it," Darling shrugged.

Finally, Raven entered the area, running down a stair case. Unbeknowest her, not only was she running to the same point Maddie, Lizzie, and Darling were running toward and the same point Papyrus and Rikku were walking, but also…

"I'm going to _kill_ you Gowther!" Ban screamed as he and Gowther fell from the sky.

 _ **BAM!**_

Everyone ran into each other, making them groan. Gowther opened his eyes to see the hat, cards, and sword had fallen from his sack. However, his eyes didn't go to those objects. Instead, his eyes fell to Dark Service. "Found the key," Gowther said.

The Third District shook violently, making everyone shake. A giant body of armor fell from the sky, its arms and legs disattaching from its torso. Its head fell down on top of it, and it swung its appendages threateningly.

Raven, Papyrus, and Rikku all stood up, pointing their weapons at the Guard Armor. Ban stood up as well, glaring at the Guard Amor. "You piece of #$%! No one destroys my world, my friends, my memories without my consent," Ban spat, pulling out his nunchaktu.

Maddie groaned and looked over at the items Gowther dropped. She specifically eyed the hat, which made her grin. "Dibs!" she said, grabbing it. She reached inside of it and pulled out a door. "Yay!"

"Not questioning how that's possible right this second," Darling blinked, grabbing the sword. It glinted gold, making Darling smile.

Lizzie went for the cards, flipping through the deck. "Huh… these are… Wonderlandian cards," Lizzie said, a small smile forming on her face.

The eight companions all stared at the Guard Armor, who seemed to loom above them. Stone walls shook up, blocking all chance of escape. Sans and Auron were just running up when the walls blocked them from entering.

"Papyrus!" Sans called. However, Auron grabbed Sans' shoulder, looking between the crack.

"He'll live," Auron said, turning back around and going the way they came. "Learn to trust a little better Sans."

Sans looked back between the cracks. "You let that thing hurt my brother Raven… and you're going to be _disarmed_ ," Sans said.

Raven, meanwhile, looked at the Guard Armor for a moment. "I think each spot of the armor is connected to it different," Raven said. "Break off into groups of two! Each attack a different part of it! We'll charge the torso together!"

"You heard her! Attack!" Papyrus said, his right eye turning orange. Rikku nodded and followed Papyrus forward. The Guard Armor stomped a few times and sent one of its feet flying toward the two. Papyrus blocked it with his club, holding it midair. Rikku started to attack it, spinning and hitting it as Papyrus kept it in place.

Gowther held his head and flashed his eyes. One of the Guard Armor's arms stopped moving. The Guard Armor stared at it's other hand, making it fly toward Gowther. Ban stepped in front of him, allowed the claws to slash his chest. Ban grit his teeth, bringing his nunchaktu and slashing the hand, making it fly off. Immediately, Ban's wounds healed.

"Could have stopped that one from tearing me to shreds," Ban muttered.

"I knew you would live," Gowther said. "Why waste my energy?"

"I might live, but it still hurts like Hell," Ban grumbled. The hand from earlier went to attack Ban again, but Ban brought his weapon up, smashing it into oblivion.

Lizzie drew a card from her deck, smirking. "Giant Golden Hammer!" she said. The card vanished, and in its place appeared a giant gold hammer. Lizzie grabbed it and brought it around, smacking the Guard Armor's free leg. It flew right over to Darling, who held her sword up. The leg made contact, destroying it in the process.

Darling's smile widened. "I love this sword," she said, swinging it around. Lizzie giggled as her hammer vanished, the card taking its place.

Right as Rikku destroyed the remaining leg, Maddie was blocking the hand from pounding her with the door she pulled from her hat. She giggled the whole time until Raven jumped and whacked the hand a few times, eventually destroying it. Maddie pouted. "Aw! I was going to answer the door, but you killed my guest!"

Raven giggled and looked up at the torso. She pointed Dark Service toward it. "Alright everyone! Let's take this thing out!" With a group nod, everyone pointed their weapons (and door) at the torso. They all charged at once, making contact with it.

The armor started to shimmer and shake, until the head finally fell from the torso. The body vanished, a giant heart floating into the air. Once the Guard Armor was gone, everyone sighed in relief, falling to the ground. The walls collapsed, allowing Sans to run into the square.

"Was anyone _stomped_ on?" Sans asked.

"Sans! Blast your ridiculous puns!" Papyrus said, stomping his foot. "I, the Great Papyrus, will not tolerate such stupid jokes!"

"Don't worry bro. I got a _skele-ton_ more," Sans winked.

"Sans!"

Raven laughed at this, shaking her head. She then turned to her friends, making her smile. "How did you guys get off before Ever After exploded?" Raven asked.

"Same way you did," Darling said. "Our hearts apparently led us here to protect someone. I'm guessing it's probably you."

Raven grinned. "Knowing me, yeah, that's probably who you guys need to keep an eye on," Raven laughed. She then looked at Ban and Gowther. "Hey, thanks for helping me. I don't know who you guys are, but you really helped."

Ban looked at the key for a moment. "She's the one, huh?" Ban asked him.

"Indeed. She has the key the Captain asked us to follow," Gowther said.

"You two were looking for me?" Raven asked.

"He is. I'm just someone he's trying to pull into drama I left behind me years ago," Ban said flatly, turning to leave.

"I found you company. Isn't that what you wanted?" Gowther asked. Ban stopped, turning to glare at Gowther. "The girl, her friends, and the skeleton."

Ban scowled. "You… you… #$%," he grunted. "Fine! I'm in! But if I die along the way…"

"You can't die," Gowther said flatly.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Raven asked.

"My Captain asked me to find you," Gowther said. "He wanted us to follow the key bearer. He said that you could lead us to him and the solution to destroy the darkness. We would like you and your friends to come with us."

Raven thought about this for a moment. "If I go with you, could you maybe help us locate our friends?" Raven asked. "I wonder if some of the others survived…"

"I'm afraid…" Gowther started.

"Whatever," Ban interrupted. "I'm just following you. That's what Meliodus wants, so I'm doing no more and no less. If we find your friends, great. If not, tough luck. Now are we going or not?"

Raven turned around to her three old friends and two new ones. "What do you guys say?" Raven asked.

"I'm in!" Maddie giggled.

"My sword is with you Raven," Darling smiled.

"I have nothing better to do," Lizzie shrugged.

"Adventure time!" Rikku giggled.

"I, the Great Papyrus, will fight alongside you Raven!" Papyrus declared.

"Bro," Sans said.

"Look Sans, you are needed here with young Frisk," Papyrus said, grabbing his brother's shoulder. "I feel as though I am needed down a different path. I promised Raven I would help her, and that I will do. You keep Frisk safe."

Sans sighed, but gave them a nod. "Alright. I'll hold the fort here and keep an _eye-socket_ on things. If I need you, I'll call Papyrus' cell."

"Seems like we're set," Gowther said. "Our Gummi Ship is right through the giant doors in the First District."

"Gummi?!" Rikku said. "I _love_ Gummi! I work with them in my spare time!"

"Then our ship will have the finest repair human there is!" Papyrus declared, running for the World Exit. Rikku giggled and followed after him. Ban sighed, walking behind them with Gowther.

Raven sighed and was about to follow when Sans grabbed her shoulder. "I'm putting my reluctant trust in you. If you don't bring my brother back in one piece, I will hunt you down. Don't forget that."

"I'll keep an eye on him Sans," Raven nodded.

Sans nodded back, removing his hand. "I think your friends are out there," he said. "Don't stop looking and hoping for them."

Maddie jumped onto Raven's back, grinning like mad. "No worries! Giraffes don't know when tracks are sunny!" Maddie said.

"Whatever she said. We'll be with Raven the whole way," Darling assured.

Raven smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys. That means a lot," she said.

 **(Chapel)**

Inside a chapel on a far-away world, eight people were gathered around a round table. On this table was a video image of Raven and her companions. Standing above this table was the man in the metal armor. Around the table was a desert dweller, a blue man with blue flame hair, a puppet like man, a small, hamster-like creature, a pirate with his hair laired on top of his head, a man with a hairy chest and long blue hair and big hands, and a golden flower with a face.

"Well then," the man in the suit said. "It appears the girl is stronger than we first thought. She must be eradicated immediately."

"No!" the flower said. "She doesn't want her harmed… not yet."

"She isn't the most active boss I've seen," the pirate man said. "She could have had us attack the girl now, but instead she sends someone as weak as a Heartless."

"The Heartless are ours to control," the desert dweller said. "Why _not_ utilize them to the best of our abilities? After all, we do have those lockets to find for her."

"Yeah, have fun," the blue man said. "I have games to ruin, heroes to kill."

"You lazy flame head," the puppet laughed.

"Shut up!" the flame head roared.

"Silence fools!" the hamster creature said. "None of you match my intellect."

"Says the dancing gerbil," the blue haired man said calmly.

"I am not gerbil-like, I am _hamster-like_ ," the hamster said flatly.

The blue haired man ignored him. "Harvestar, why have us wait? Surely I, Maester Seymour, can easily handle those trouble makers, especially the guardian of Lady Yuna."

"Flowey speaks the truth," the man in the suit, the Havestar, sighed. "We must wait patiently to take her life. Until then… focus on the mission at hand. We must find the seven lockets at once. I trust you're up to the task Flowey?"

The flower giggled. "Consider it done!" he said and sunk into the ground.

 **BN: And thus this chapter has been completed in record time! Sorry if this one seemed a bit rushed in some areas, but I wanted to get Traverse Town done. This one was a** _ **lot**_ **longer, so I hope you guys like the length! I understand eight companions is a lot, but this isn't the game. I feel that this is a bit more realistic. Plus, I wanted to through Papyrus and Rikku in there to make things interesting.**

 **Also, I'm aware that ships in this fic may be questionable, but I have the right to ship what I want in this fic. Sans/Frisk might not be widely accepted, but I think it's cute, so I'm going with it. If you have any complaints or comments, let me know.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Olympus Coliseum-Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing really.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey! You guys thought I forgot about this fic, didn't ya? Well nope! I didn't forget a thing, nope! Now I** _ **do**_ **have some explanations before we get started into this next chapter. Due to the fact Wonderland is connected to Ever After, I have** _ **not**_ **included it as a world in this fic. I apologize to those of you who liked the Wonderland world, but it's not showing up. I also will not necessarily be following the order of the worlds, as I've cut some worlds and added others. I think everything else should be explained in the story, so enjoy!**

 **Olympus Coliseum-Part 1**

Gowther had led the massive group to the giant Gummi Ship waiting right outside the world. Rikku was ecstatic at the sight of it and was hugging it by the time Raven got to it. Raven rolled her eyes with a smile as she walked up to the repair girl. "I think you might be in love," Raven said with a light giggle.

"I have every right to be! Look at this baby! It's so beautiful!" Rikku giggled.

Gowther cocked his head. "Is it normal for humans be sexual attracted to ships?" Gowther asked.

"No, it's _not_ normal Gowther," Ban grumbled. "But who really cares now a days? Some random chick is always finding something weird to worship with their body. I bet this one is no different."

Rikku pouted, turning around and giving Ban a look. "Are you calling me weird? I _do_ like guys, but Gummi is great," Rikku said.

"Well, I'm just _saying_ that being attracted to a ship isn't normal," Ban shrugged.

"I don't really like you!"

"Same here sweet heart, only I love myself and hate you more."

"We haven't even gotten in the ship and we're already arguing," Darling whispered to Raven as they boarded the ship. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Gowther and Ban want to help," Raven said. "Papyrus owes me one and he's a pretty nice guy. Rikku seems to be attached to Papyrus, so why not?"

"Darling's right though," Lizzie said, joining them. "I don't think Ban's going to get along with us very well. If we were in Wonderland, I would have him beheaded… but alas, we are not."

"Come on guys," Raven said with a smile. "All we have to do is get to know each other. I'm sure we'll get along as our journey goes on. You'll see."

Darling and Lizzie glanced at each other, still unsure about this. However, everyone started to board the Gummi Ship, ending the discussion for that moment. Gowther led everyone to the main cockpit and the eight companions took a seat, which was convenient, since eight seats were available right at that moment. Gowther started the engines and took off, steering the ship through space.

There was a silence for a long time as Gowther steered the ship. Ban was glaring at Rikku and Rikku was pouting the whole time. Papyrus looked like he wanted to say something, but always shut his mouth right as he was about to say it. Maddie was playing with her hat, pulling out random things and giggling, putting them back in. Raven sighed at the silence, knowing it was up to her to stop the awkward silence.

"So… how are you guys?" Raven asked.

"Peachy. I'd rather be at Grillby's having a drink," Ban grumbled.

"I'd rather not be around him," Rikku scowled, pointing at Ban.

"I WISH TO SIMPLY BE A PEACEMAKER!"

"Shut up bones."

"HEY! I MAY BE A PILE OF BONES, BUT AT LEAST I HAVE STANDARDS!"

Raven sighed for a moment… before taking a confident breath. "Look, we're going to be traveling with each other for a while," Raven said. "Why don't we try getting to know each other? We'll introduce who we are, why we're here, and what our weapon is."

"Ooo! Me! Me! Me first!" Maddie said, raising her hand frantically.

"Go ahead Maddie," Raven chuckled.

"My name is Madeline Hatter! I'm here because the nice lady girl told me I was here because I was following my heart! My weapon is Magical Hat, which is a magical hat!" Maddie said, giving off a few giggles.

"Pfft. Following your heart," Ban grumbled, rolling his eyes. "All it gets you is hurt and you lose everything you care for."

"I'm Darling Charming," Darling said, ignoring Ban's statement. "I'm here for the same reasons as Maddie is. I will follow and help protect Raven with my life. My weapon is this sword… although I don't know what it is."

Lizzie glanced at the blade for a moment. "It's the Vorpal Blade, used to slay the Jabberwockeys of Wonderland," Lizzie said, her eyes widening. "But… only three were ever made, and they're all in Wonderland. How'd you get one of them?"

"The Captain gave it to me," Gowther said simply. "I believe he knew one of you would need it."

"Huh," Darling said, looking down at the Vorpal Blade curiously.

"I BELIEVE IT IS MY TURN!" Papyrus said with a giant smile. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM AN OFFICIAL MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND MY WEAPON IS BONE TROUSEL! I AM HERE BECAUSE I OWE RAVEN A LIFE DEBT!"

"Not just that Papyrus," Raven smiled. "You're a great guy. I'm glad you decided to join us."

"WOWIE! MY NEW FRIEND APPRECIATES MY COMPANY!" Papyrus said, blushing.

"Yay!" Rikku giggled.

Ban glared at Gowther. "I #$% hate you so much right now," Ban grumbled.

"I know you do. I am Gowther. I am the Goat Sin of Lust and I am here because the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins asked me to come to your aid. I do not wield a weapon, I merely use my mind."

"Fun!" Maddie giggled.

"Not really. He reads minds," Ban grumbled.

"Fun!"

"Is everything fun with you?"

"Fun!"

"Sorry I #$% asked."

"I'm Lizzie Hearts," Lizzie introduced, getting the conversation back on track. "I'm here because my heart brought me here to help protect Raven. My weapon is the Heart of Cards, since these are Wonderlandian Cards."

"Looks like the Captain went on vacation to Wonderland," Ban whispered to Gowther.

"If that's what you chose to believe," Gowther said simply.

"I'm Rikku!" Rikku chimed in. "I'm a mechanic and I'm here mostly because Papyrus is! I don't have a real weapon, I just like mixing things together and see what sticks!"

"Honey!" Maddie cheered.

"Never really thought of that… what do you have in that hat of yours?"

"Honey!"

"What else?"

"I think I saw some grenades in here earlier!"

"Perfect," Rikku smirked.

Raven glanced at Ban, who merely glared back at her. Finally, Ban sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll bite your little game," Ban grumbled. "I'm Ban. I'm here because Gowther #$% guilted me into it. I wield some nunchuktu, but eh, I can fight bare handed if I want. There, now shut up and leave me alone."

Raven sighed, figuring that there was nothing she could do to get more out of Ban. "I'm Raven Queen," Raven said simply. "I'm here because… well, the Keyblade needs me here, I guess. My Keyblade is called Dark Service."

"Great. Now that that's done, let's go back to the awkward silence, can we?" Ban said flatly.

"No, for we've arrived," Gowther said. Everyone looked out the window and beheld a world in front of them. It was a big building like world with sand covering around it on all sides. It teemed before them, making them feel so small compared to it. "Olympus Coliseum, according to the scanner."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS HEARD OF COLISEUMS BEFORE!" Papyrus said with a grin. "IT'S WHERE PEOPLE FIGHT LIONS AND OTHER ANIMALS!"

"I don't think that's what this one is for," Darling mused.

"Whatever the case, we better take a look," Raven said. "We'll never know if some of our friends are down there unless we check, and who knows, maybe the Captain is down their too."

Ban 'hmphed' and glared at the world before them. "Whatever. Let's hurry up and check it out so we can move on already."

"You know, you're attitude wouldn't get you very far in Wonderland," Lizzie scowled.

"Good thing I don't live there, mostly because it's _gone_."

There was silence among the group. "Too far Ban," Darling said darkly. "Gowther, hurry up and land."

 **(Coliseum Gates)**

The eight companions had landed their ship and pushed past the looming gates before them. A pavilion with sand covering every square inch met their gaze, along with a giant well-structured building. On the walls of the gates were some purple tarps, some of them with yellow markings on them. The eight companions mused at this as they made their way forward.

"I like it! I wouldn't mind taking a sand bath right now!" Maddie giggled.

"With or without cloths?" Ban asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Banana peels!"

Ben scowled. "Yeah, I was afraid I'd get that answer," he grumbled.

"I believe that the correct place to go is that building," Gowther said, pointing to the building in front of them. "Perhaps we can find out more about this coliseum and what its intentions are."

"Sounds like a decent enough plan," Darling nodded. "Raven?"

"Sure," Raven shrugged. The eight companions went forward to the building and entered through its doors. It led into a fairly small lobby, lit by some fires in some alcoves in the walls. A small man with goat hooves was cleaning a plague on the wall, too deep in his work to notice them come in. A pedestal was on the other side of the room, sitting out of place.

Raven approached the goat-man, the others waiting at the door way. "Excuse me…" Raven began to say.

"Perfect, right on time," the goat said, interrupting Raven. "See that pedestal over there?" He pointed at the out of place pedestal on the other side of the room. "Move it out of here, would ya?"

Raven looked at the others, who simply shrugged. "FEAR NOT!" Papyrus said. "FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN PUSH SOMETHING THIS LARGE!"

"Eh? Papyrus? Ha! Nice try Herc…" the goat-man said, turning around. However, when he did so, he scowled. "Oh. Whoops. My mistake."

However, right as he said that, Papyrus went to the pedestal. Positioning himself, he grabbed the pedestal and started to push it. It started to move, but it didn't move very freely. Deciding to help, Ban, Darling, and Maddie all walked over and helped him push. Together, the four managed to push the pedestal right out the door, sighing in relief as they did so. The goat-man's eyes widened as they did so, blinking them a few times.

"Don't say I don't do anything for you guys," Ban grumbled.

"Well, well, well," the goat-man said, jumping from the pedestal he was standing on. "Looks like we got some heroes here. Have to say, just lookin' at ya, you didn't seem like much. But eh, I've been wrong before. I take you're all here for the games, right?"

"Games? Ooo! Can I play poker? I love poker!" Maddie giggled.

"No, not poker! Although, I do love playing that… I mean the Olympic Games, held only here at the Olympus Coliseum," the goat-man explained. "I'm Phil, the coordinator for the games. Everyone from far and wide comes here to participate and try to win the Hades Cup. Of course, only the best of heroes stand a chance… but I think you guys have what it takes."

"Aw, thanks!" Rikku smiled.

"Yeah, glad we fit your standards," Raven said kindly. "Sure, we'd all love to…"

"No, not you," Phil said, turning on Raven. "Or you!" He pointed at Rikku. "Or you or you!" He pointed at Lizzie and Gowther. "Just those four, who moved the pedestal!"

"Really?" Ban laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry dude, you got the wrong guy. I'm not a hero, just a lowly thief who cares nothing about the rest of these losers."

"I QUITE AGREE WITH BAN!" Papyrus said. "HE IS NO HERO!"

"Yeah, pretty sure I covered it Bones."

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NOT A SIMPLE PILE OF BONES!"

"I'm still calling you Bones."

"You heard me. Those four have what it takes to be a true hero," Phil said. "You other four… you don't look like much, have to admit. Can't believe a bunch of heroes would allow sidekicks like you guys to tag along."

"Sidekicks? I'm afraid you're mistaken," Darling said. "Raven's actually our leader. Well, kind of, anyway. If anyone's a hero, it's her."

"Oh really?" Phil said, turning to Raven and looking her over. "If she's a true hero, then she'll be willing to show me what she's got. Come on in the main arena. I'll show you all that I'm a _great_ judge of character and that this little princess isn't a hero."

Raven stiffened, glaring at Phil as he headed to a hallway. "Would that make me a villain then?" Raven asked.

"No, but I wouldn't doubt that you'd probably become one," Phil shrugged.

"Uh oh…" Maddie said, hiding behind Papyrus.

Raven calmly walked up to Phil and turned him around. Her face was calm, which was surprising to Maddie, Darling, and Lizzie. However, what she said next was all but expected from the three Ever After girls. "I'm _not_ my mother," she said darkly. "I'm no villain Phil. Don't mistake me for one."

"Could've fooled me," Phil grunted, turning back around, unphased. "If you're a hero, you'll be able to get through this no sweat."

Raven grumbled something to herself, but none the less followed after Phil. After waiting for a moment, Lizzie started to walk after her. "Didn't you here the goat?" Ban asked as Lizzie went to the hallway. "This is Raven's test. We should wait here."

"She wasn't the only hurt by what Phil said," Lizzie said simply and walked into the hallway. After a moment, Rikku followed after her, sticking her tongue out at Ban as she did so. It took a seoncd before Gowther followed too, much to the surprise of pretty much everyone.

"Humans confuse me," Gowther said simply as he left. "I want to know why Raven and Lizzie took that so badly. Perhaps it's an emotion I simply do not comprehend."

There was silence between the other four for a moment. "Huh," Darling chuckled. "Everyone Phil didn't call a hero went in after Raven. I find it funny…"

"I FIND IT SAD, IF NOT A LITTLE DISTURBING!" Papyrus said. "SHOULDN'T WE ALSO SUPPORT RAVEN? WE MIGHT BE 'HEROES' ACCORDING TO PHIL, BUT WE'RE STILL RAVEN'S FRIENDS!"

"Papyrus is righto!" Maddie said. "Don't worry bestie! I'm coming!" Maddie giggled to herself and sped down the hallway. Darling and Papyrus laughed at this and followed after Maddie. Ban was left alone in the lobby, staring after them.

"I'm the only sane one," Ban grumbled, reluctantly following after them.

 **(Arena)**

"Barrel breaking?" Raven asked flatly. Phil had led her to one of the countless arenas of the coliseum. This one seemed fairly normal to her, with barrels set up all around the area. "To prove I'm a hero, you and me to _break barrels_?"

"Too simple? A true hero doesn't deny any challenge thrown at 'em," Phil grunted.

Raven sighed, shaking her head. "You know, this is kind of ridiculous," Raven said.

"So are you. Now get in there and…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, five Heartless appeared within the arena, smashing the barrels around them. Phil jumped in surprise, confused. In the arena, a new type of Heartless had appeared. There were two Shadows and two Soldiers, but there was also a big round Heartless as well. It was similar to the Soldier, but bigger and rounder.

"Great, now I have to quarantine this one too," Phil grumbled, walking over to the entrance. At that moment, Lizzie and Rikku came out to Raven and noticed the Heartless in the arena. They looked at Raven, who had summoned Dark Service.

"I'm not evil," Raven said and ran into the arena.

"We know that though," Rikku said to Lizzie. "Why she take it so hard?"

"Her mother was evil," Lizzie explained. "Raven refuses to follow in her mother's footsteps. Those who want her to… make her take action."

Rikku nodded in understanding… before smiling. "We're not letting her do this alone, huh?" Rikku giggled.

"Why would we _not_ help her?" Lizzie said with a smile. The two promptly ran into the arena with Raven, standing behind her, their weapons drawn. A force field went up right after, sealing them with the Heartless.

"What are you doing?!" Darling yelled, running into the arena with Gowther, Papyrus, and Maddie, Ban trailing behind them. "You can't leave them in there!"

"Sorry kid," Phil said. "Those things have been wreaking havoc on the other stadiums. I'm holding the prelims to clear them out… but I guess those guys were stupid enough to wonder in as I activated it."

"Then turn it off!" Darling said.

"Can't do that," Phil said simply. "I can't go having monsters destroying the coliseum. If they want out, they'll have to die or beat them."

"Then we shall win," Gowther said, walking up to the force field. Without flinching, he passed right through it, joining the other three in the fight.

"How did he…" Phil said, confused.

"He's Gowther. I wouldn't question it," Ban shrugged.

The four people in the arena readied their weapons, the Heartless twitching in an anticipation. Raven looked back at Lizzie, who was shuffling through her deck. "Gowther, cover Lizzie," Raven said. "Rikku, which ones do you think you can fight?"

"Shadows!"

"Alright, you take the two Shadows and I'll take the Soldiers," Raven nodded. "Lizzie, pick a card that'll take care of the Large Body."

Everyone nodded in agreement and executed the plan. Rikku went left, approaching one of the two Shadows. The Shadow rubbed it's head and slid forward, preparing to attack. Rikku slid out of the way and punched it with Devastator, sending it flying forward. Rikku then jumped into the air and slammed down into it, making it vanish.

Raven, meanwhile, slid behind one of the Soldiers, who swung its claws forward. Raven swung Dark Service down, sending the Soldier flying forward. However, it quickly regained its footing and threw itself forward. Raven panicked and held Dark Service up in defense. The Soldier hit the key and recoiled, leaving it open for attack. Raven smirked and she stabbed the Soldier, making it disappear.

Lizzie was frantically looking through her deck, looking for a card to get rid of the Large Body. As she did so, the remaining Shadow had sunk into the ground and slid around to behind her. It rose out of the ground and looked to the side, seeing the other Soldier had gone to the other side of Lizzie. With a subtle nod, the two both charged her.

But they didn't get that far. Suddenly, two arrows of light appeared in the heads of the two Heartless. After a few seconds, the two exploded into darkness. Gowther nodded to himself, looking expectantly at Lizzie. "Have you found one yet?" Gowther asked.

"No… wait… oh! Here!" Lizzie said. She held up a card with a picture of a lamp shade which was currently powered on. "Blinding Light!"

A flash of light blinded everyone in the arena, including those standing outside the force field. The only one who was not blinded was Lizzie, who slid around everyone to behind the Large Body. She smirked and lightly touched the Large Body. Due to the sensitivity of the light, the Large Body couldn't take the light pressure of Lizzie's touched and exploded into darkness.

The bright light faded, leaving the arena empty. Phil's eyes were widened, surprised that the enemies were defeated so easily. He quickly deactivated the force field, allowing the four to come out. They smiled as they did so, quite proud of themselves. Except for Gowther, who didn't really care.

"That was incredible!" Phil said. "I'm astounded! You know, I have four words to say to you all after a display like that!"

"That you were wrong?" Rikku guessed with a smile.

"You guys still ain't heroes!"

"Oh come on!" Raven said.

"YES, I BELIEVE THAT WAS FIVE WORDS!" Papyrus said with a confused smile. "OR MAYBE I FORGOT TO COUNT ZERO! THAT MUST BE IT!"

"Well, there's that Papyrus, but we totally took out those Heartless! We have to be heroes after that!" Raven said.

"Sorry, but you four just don't cut it," Phil shrugged. He then turned to face Papyrus, Ban, Darling, and Maddie. "You four on the other hand _do_ have what it takes."

"But they didn't even fight!" Rikku pouted.

"So? I can tell that they can handle the Games," Phil said simply. "You four can go wait outside the lobby. I have to talk to these four about signing up."

Darling and Maddie gave Raven a glance of sympathy while Raven sighed. "Come on guys," Raven said, beckoning Lizzie, Rikku, and Gowther to follow her. "I can tell when we can't win this one."

"We don't _have_ to compete!" Maddie said as Raven passed her. "We're still a team!"

"No, it's ok Maddie," Raven said with a weak smile. "Maybe by winning this tournament we can find a way to broadcast it and get the Captain and our other friends. Compete, alright?"

"Whatever. I don't really care either way," Ban grumbled.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT?"

"None of your beeswax Bones."

"BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY BEES!"

"Ugh…"

 **(Coliseum Gates)**

Raven, Rikku, Lizzie, and Gowther walked out of the Lobby, sighing as they did so. "I don't get Phil," Raven said. "We proved we could handle ourselves in a fight, and we only have pure hearts. Why can't he see that we are heroes?"

"Stereo-types?" Rikku guessed. "People think I'm dumb because I'm blonde! I kind of am… but that doesn't matter, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Lizzie smiled, then put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "It'll be ok Raven, I promise. Phil doesn't know what he's talking about. You and I are both heroes, and so are Rikku and Gowther. If he can't see that, then he's not worth it."

"He sure is a stubburn old goat, isn't he?" came a voice behind them. The four turned to see a blue man with flaming hair. "Hello, Hades, loud of the Dead, nice to meet you," Hades said simply.

"Um… why are you here?" Lizzie asked him hesitantly.

"To help us into the games," Gowther said. The three looked at him in confusion, which made Gowther shrug. "I thought it was obvious."

"The pink haired boy is right. I'm here to make all your dreams come true," Hades said, vanishing and appearing behind Raven. He snapped his fingers, and in a puff of flame, a piece of paper appeared in his hand. "Here you go!"

Raven raised an eyebrow and grabbed it. "Is this…a pass?" she asked.

"Yep! It'll guarantee your entry into the Games," Hades said. "I only have one catch. Clear out all the other contestants for me, would ya? I'm rootin' for ya kid."

Hades vanished, leaving Raven with one pass into the games. "Should we trust him?" Rikku asked worriedly. "I'm not sure if he's a good or a bad guy."

Raven looked down at the pass, turning it over. "It doesn't really matter," Raven finally said. "We'll show Phil we're just as good as the others. He'll see. Come on guys. We have some Games to win."

 **(Dark Waiting Room)**

Somewhere hidden deep in the coliseum, there was a dark waiting room where four people were standing. One was a giant beast looking person, with blue fur and white hair on his head. He had a spear leaning next him. The next person was a blonde haired boy with a big blue sword in his hand. The third person looked robotic in purple and silver armor, topped with black hair. The four was a white haired fairy carrying a thorned staff.

"Where is that flame head?" Faybelle grumbled. "I have a schedule to keep!"

"Oh _darling_ ," the robotic man said. "You are _not_ the one suffering here! Keeping me held up holds back the show!"

"Kimarhi doesn't like Mettaton," the blue beast grunted. "Kimarhi wants to leave with Tidus."

"We can't big guy," the blonde boy said. "Hades promised to help us find Yuna if we…"

"Kill Hercules," came a voice. Hades appeared in the middle of the room with a puff of smoke. "That was the deal, right?"

"For them honey, but what about _me_?" Mettaton asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I find your cousin," Hades said, waving it aside. He then turned to Faybelle. "And you're just here to make sure I do my job, right?"

"Yep," Faybelle smirked. "The Havestar and Flowey wanted me to make sure you helped kill off Raven's friends. Can't have her relying on them when it comes down to using her Key for our own."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture," Hades grumbled. "The four of you will fight together, alright? Once you get to the end, finish off Raven companions, whether her team gets to the end or the other one. Herc will show up and then you guys kill him. We all win."

"Kimarhi does not like this… but he will do it for Yuna," Kimarhi grumbled.

"Ditto," Tidus said.

"Great, it's all settled then!" Hades said simply. Inside his head, he thought, _Hmm… but… it couldn't hurt to have a back-up plan. Just in case they get cold feet._

 **BN: You guys weren't expecting that, huh? Unlike Sora, I feel as though some of her companions (Papyrus, Ban, Darling, and Maddie) could easily move the pedestal without any hindrance. So, for Olympus Coliseum only, the main group will split off into two fighting groups. You might see it later on in different worlds, but for right now, it's just this one. Also, Cloud has been replaced by Tidus and Kimarhi from FFX and Mettaton from Undertale. And… what is Faybelle doing there? Find out… next time!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Olympus Colliseum- Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own literally nothing in this chapter. All of the respective characters belong to their owners. I own zilch.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: And we're back with the next installment! I know it has been a LONG time since I updated this fic, but that was mostly due to lack of ideas. Hopefully you guys haven't missed this too much, but I'm back now! This won't be updated too often unfortunately, but hopefully you enjoy it while you have it! I've officially split the Olympus Coliseum arc into three parts, but there's enough action in this one to last you a while! Oh, one more thing. We have a lot of characters that are very NOT Disney or Square Enix related. It's how I want this story to go, so sorry if you don't like it. Hopefully you guys continue to like and support this fic! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Olympus Coliseum: Part 2**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"What the heck is this nonsense?!"

Raven and the three 'non' heroes had approached Phil with the pass they had. The other four were off fighting in the preliminaries, so Phil was left to run the lobby. Phil was looking at the pass suspiciously, completely unaccepting with the fact the particular four there even had it.

"So can we compete in the games now?" Raven asked, avoiding Phil's question. "We can prove to you that we're heroes. And that I'm no villain. Please?"

"Yeah! With a little whipped cream on top?" Rikku pouted.

"I wasn't aware Phil had a steady supply of whipped cream he could hand out," Gowther mused. "I would like a little of it myself. I always wondered why humans like the stuff, and I'm determined to figure out why."

Phil looked at the pass again, and then looked up at Raven. He let out a sigh, shaking his head. "I can't even believe I'm going to do this," he sighed. "Fine, we'll see if you have what it takes. We allow as many players to compete as they want, so don't say it's unfair later. We have a few other teams here right now, so we'll send you into a group of Heartless to start you off."

"Doesn't the one we fought earlier count?" Lizzie asked.

"No. That wasn't an official match. You just tried to get yourselves killed," Phil grumbled. "Come along. We'll at least say hi to the others and see if they're doing any good. But I'm not too worried. Those guys looked like a bunch of champs to me."

"You obviously don't know Ban, do you?" Raven grumbled as she and her companions followed Phil as he walked toward the arena.

"Neither do you," Gowther pointed out. "In fact, we only just met. It's impossible for you to know Ban or myself very well."

"Or me!" Rikku chimed in.

"Not helping my case," Raven grumbled, then glanced at Gowther. "Speaking of Ban, did he act like this on your world? He doesn't really seem like the type of guy to be with others. He seemed reluctant enough when he joined us in the group."

"Ban was always the most confusing member of the Seven Deadly Sins," Gowther said, adjusting his glasses. "He never really seemed to die, despite all the damage his body has succumb to. He also only really ever talked to the Captain about anything. He was a very distant member of the Sins, but he got us out of more than a few battles."

Raven was silent for a moment, digesting that information. As Raven was thinking, Lizzie asked, "So the Seven Deadly Sins? So I'm guessing the seven of you each of a sin, right?"

"Right," Gowther nodded. "I'm the Goat Sin of Lust and Ban is the Fox Sin of Greed. The strongest member, Meliodus, is our captain, the Dragon Sin of Wrath. We served the kingdom in the Land of Sin, our home world. Before the Heartless came."

"What happened?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, it was a peculiar night," Gowther mused. "Our kingdom was under attack and Meliodus was trying to hold them off. He was out numbered and ordered the rest of us to scatter. He told us to never contact each other unless it was an emergency until he came and found us. We left the world… and we haven't seen our Captain since."

There was a silence amoungst the group. "Aw, I'm sorry Gowther," Rikku pouted. "You haven't seen any of your friends in forever! At least most of my friends managed to survive!"

"Friends?" Gowther asked. "A set of companions? Are my fellow Sins my friends?" Gowther mused about this to himself as the four entered into the viewing area.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

" #$%it Bones!" Ban hissed, gasping loudly. The other part of the party was in a caged arena, fighting what looked to be two soldiers, a shadow, and two red tea cup shaped things. A soldier had cornered Ban and Papyrus and the soldier had sunk it's claws into Ban's chest, sticking out the other side. "This is _not_ as comfortable as it looks!"

Papyrus' right eye glowed orange as he brought his bone club up, snapping the Soldier's head up. The Soldier stumbled backward, his claws pulling out of Ban's chest. The wounds immediately healed and Ban cracked his neck. Swiftly, Ban pulled his nunchucktu out and sliced the soldier in half, making it disappear.

"Sorry about that friend! I didn't mean to leave you helpless!" Papyrus said with a grin. "Do you mind if I keep an eye on you just in case you need a little more help?"

"Focus Bones!" Ban grunted, swinging his nunchucktu around Papyrus. A Red Nocturne had approached Papyrus from behind and was about to spew fire. Ban's weapon hit it just in time, making it disappear in a burst of flame. "Geez, I know you're incompetent, but pay more attention when we're risking our necks, alright?"

"Right! Thank you friend Ban!" Papyrus grinned.

"I'm not your friend Bones."

"And I'm more than a dusty pile of bones!"

"Ugh…"

Meanwhile, Maddie was dancing over with the Shadow. Quite literally. She had pulled from her hat what appeared to be a flute and she was playing it with expertise. The Shadow stood up tall and started to do an Irish tap dance, making Maddie giggle. After letting it dance for a minute, Maddie fluidly grabbed her hat and pulled out a dart. She put it in one end of the flute and blew on it hard at the Shadow.

The Shadow almost immediately got pelted by the dart. The Shadow seemed to crumple and disappear, a black darkness spilling on the ground. Maddie let out a laugh and reached into her hat again, pulling out a stick with a marshmallow on the end. She held it behind her and giggled when she felt a pressure hit the stick, bringing it around front of her to see it was on fire.

"Always burning with a glow! Now let this marshmallow ruin your flow!" Maddie giggled, turning to face the Red Nocturne who set her marshmallow on fire. She held it up and tossed it at the Red Nocturne. For some reason the Red Nocturne caught on fire as the marshmallow came in contact, making the Heartless vanish. "That was easy!"

Meanwhile, in the center of the arena, Darling was facing the final Soldier. Darling held her sword forward, waiting for the Soldier to attack. The Soldier shook violent and bounced toward her, his claws swinging downward as it summersaulted at her. Darling held her sword up defensively, blocking the Soldier. She quickly swung her blade down on the Soldier, killing it instantly.

"Whew. That was a good fight," Darling said, a smile on her face. "You guys do ok?"

"Of course! With friends like this, I, the Great Papyrus, can't possibly do any better than he already is!" Papyrus said with a giant grin on his face.

"Bones, why must you refer yourself in the third person?" Ban grumbled. "You're already annoying as it is."

"I'm sorry you're so short fused with me!"

"Ugh…"

"Wow. You guys did awesome!" Lizzie said with a grin. Maddie and Darling noticed Raven and the others walk in and they grinned, running over and hugging their friends. "You guys really seem to be working well with your Wonderland weapons."

"Thanks. This sword just seems to feel my energy," Darling smiled, sheathing it. "So what are you guys doing back in here? Is Phil going to let you guys watch the prelims? We have a few more to clear out before the semifinals, just to prove we're a worthy investment."

"Well, actually," Raven chuckled, rubbing her neck. "We're sort of in the games now thanks to a pass someone gave us. We're probably going to go clear a few arenas and meet back up with you guys in the semifinals."

Darling blinked in surprise while Maddie let out a giggle. "You're kidding," she said. Darling then smiled and hugged Raven tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys. So I guess you four are going to be a group?"

"Guess so!" Rikku smiled. "Although, you guys are the lucky ones. You have Papyrus on your team!"

"Bonely is the skeleton, but magicy is the witch!" Maddie winked. "You guys will be hatastic! We'll meet back up with you soon, no worries!"

"Hmph. Hopefully you guys actually are able to handle your friends," Phil grumbled. "Herc wouldn't dare raise a fist against a friend. He's a great hero, but he needs to learn, sometimes a friend needs to be put in his place."

"Herc? I don't believe we've met this man," Gowther said curiously.

"You haven't. Hercules is the best hero around. Unfortunately, he had to miss the games for an errand he had to run for his father," Phil explained with a sigh. "Shame. He'd be one to reckon with in these fights. But, that's no matter. You guys have some matches to compete in! Come on you nonheros, let's get you started!" Raven rolled her eyes at this, but none the less followed Phil away to the next arena they would fight in.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As it had turned out, Raven's group was more of a set of heroes than Phil thought. Each set of Heartless they were set to face, the group cleared them with ease. Of course, Darling, Maddie, Ban, and Papyrus were doing just as well, taking out every group of Heartless they could. Soon enough, both groups were growing closer to the semifinals.

"I can't believe you guys are even up this far," Phil said to Raven after the finished up the last match. "Statically speaking, you guys said have been eliminated from the running ages ago. But don't think you're out of the woods yet. Our first non-Heartless round is coming up shortly."

"Really?" Rikku asked, giddily. "We haven't seen anyone else besides us and Papy's group compete! Who else is here?"

"Well, there's a group of seven girls and a group of three who came in as late arrivals," Phil explained. "And we also have a solo girl who seems to be pretty good. Plus we have a trainee of Herc's, which might prove trouble for someone."

"Sounds like we have it out for us," Lizzie gulped, glancing at Raven. "Think we can handle them?"

"Why wouldn't we be able to?" Raven asked. "Besides, it's not like we're defenseless. We've gotten this far, right? We just have three rounds to go. Then we can prove to Phil we're heroes and move on."

"We didn't come here to be heroes," Gowther reminded them. "We came here in search for the Captain. He doesn't appear to be anywhere around here."

"Yeah, well, this is a side quest Gowther. We need to be ready for whatever comes," Raven said. "Just get ready for the next fight. Phil, who are we fighting?"

"Friends of Magic," Phil said with a smirk. "You really want to prove your heroes? Try taking on seven girls at once. That would truly be impressive. We'll start the next match shortly. Come talk to me when you feel ready."

Phil walked off, leaving the group alone. Rikku and Lizzie sat to rest while Raven took a deep breath, putting Dark Service on her shoulder. She smiled when she noticed Papyrus and Maddie approach her, both grinning. "Congrats Raven!" Maddie giggled, hugging her best friend. "Who would have thought we would have made it this far! And now we're in the semifinals together!"

"Not yet Maddie. We have one more fight before we get there," Raven said. "You guys doing ok?"

"Peachy!" Papyrus said with a huge grin. "We're doing remarkably well, considering Ban should have died several times by now! I think we might even make it!"

"That sounds great," Raven smiled.

"Don't count yourselves in for the semifinals just yet," came a voice. Raven turned and saw a group of four girls standing behind her. One had pink hair and was wearing tattered blue jeans with yellow and blue balloons tied to them and a pink tank top. Another had purple hair and wore a white jumper and blue skirt. Another had black hair with a pink stripe in the middle and wore a purple skin tight top and a light blue skirt and purple stockings. The girl who spoke had on a orange tank top and blue jeans and had red and yellow hair. "We intend to win this just as much as you."

"Hey look, friends!" the pink haired girl giggled, bouncing up and down. "Unless we need to fight them, then we'll be friends with them later!"

"Hey! I met you in another fic once!" Maddie giggled, pointing at the pink girl. "Pinkie, right?"

"HUH?!" Pinkie said, gasping loudly. "Maddie?! Oh my cupcakes! It's been forever!"

Pinkie and Maddie rushed over and hugged each other tight, laughing as they hugged. Raven raised an eyebrow at the yellow and red haired girl, who shrugged. "It's Pinkie Pie. She's normally this random," she shrugged. "Sunset Shimmer. You?"

"Raven Queen. This is my friend Papyrus," Raven said.

"It's great to meet you! Not as great as I am, but still pretty great!" Papyrus grinned.

The purple haired girl looked at Papyrus' outfit, humming about it. "Dear, I must admit, you really do pull off the red cape," she said. "Rarity, connoisseur of clothing. I designed all these outfits for our fights. Your's is unique, but fascinating."

"Thank you! My brother and I made this for me so I could be more appealing for the Royal Guard! I haven't taken it off since!" Papyrus grinned. "Hey, are you guys in the prelims too? We can be pals until the final! Isn't that exciting?"

"Um, actually," the black haired girl said. "We're up against 'Non Heros' next. I'm guessing that's your group? Oh, Twilight by the way. My friends call me Twi."

"That must be us, unfortunately," Raven sighed. "Well, me and a few others. Papyrus and Maddie are in another group of our friends. So, you guys are the Friends of Magic?"

"Duh! Doesn't our friendship glow?" Pinkie giggled, pulling away from Maddie. "Plus, Twi knows magic! That's why we're friends and we do magic!"

"Makes sense," Raven chuckled. "Guess we'll have to fight you guys in the next round. Don't expect us to go easy on you."

"Oh _please_ Darling," Rarity said. "If we wanted you to go easy on us, we would have _asked_. I might be a delicate lady, but I know how to pull my claws out. You be careful dears, because we're in this to win."

"Same here," Raven smirked.

As Raven talked to the other group, Lizzie sat by herself, humming. As she hummed, she noticed a few girls standing on the other side of the stadium. One was wearing a yellow short dress with green lining and white stockings and boots and had pink hair. Another had short rainbow hair and a blue tank top exposing her mid drift and a blue cloth with black shorts. The third and final girl they could see was a girl with long strawberry blonde hair wearing an orange top and brown jacket with blue shorts. Lizzie decided to go over to them, smiling.

"Hey," Lizzie said, getting the rainbow haired ones attention. "I'm Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts. Are you guys competing too?"

"You better _believe_ we are!" the rainbow haired one said with a grin. "We got here about a day ago and we've been _psyched_ for the prelims! You better _believe_ we're ready! I'm Rainbow Dash by the way. The cowgirl is Applejack and the shy one here is Fluttershy."

"Howdy," Applejack smiled, shaking Lizzie's hand. "Can't say I've seen ya before. Then again, we aren't from around these parts either. Our world was taken over by these nasty creatures. A friend of ours managed to help us escape and we've been a travelin' ever since."

"Hey, our world was taken by the Heartless too," Lizzie said with a sad smile. "We've been traveling to other worlds, looking for answers. You know anything?"

"Not really," Rainbow Dash shrugged. "The Heartless, or whatever those things are called, took our world fairly recently. You guys been to Traverse Town yet? That's where we ended up, but thanks to Twi, she managed to teleport us here."

"Oh. Thanks anyway," Lizzie said with a smile. "Hopefully we see you guys in future rounds. Or not, if you guys want to fight us in the finals." She then looked at Fluttershy, who let out an eep. Lizzie smiled kindly at her. "Trust me, we'll go easy on you," she said. "Just pray you don't fight Ban. I don't think he goes easy on anyone."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Over in the front of the coliseum, Darling was practicing with a reluctant Ban. Since Ban couldn't seem to get hurt that bad, Darling figured he'd be the best genuine pig. He was currently dodging her swift attacks, just barely missing him after every swing. Darling was starting to get frustrated and lunged for him. Ban stoof still and allowed himself to be impaled, coughing in discomfort. He got close to Darling and shoved her forward, making her land on her butt.

"Dang it," Darling groaned, rubbing her bottom as she got to her feet. She then glared angrily at Ban. "You didn't have to shove me on my butt you know."

"Yeah, but if I'm going to let you impale me over and over, I need something in return," Ban chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets. "Look Darling, I don't get why you want to train. Sure, it's _nice_ to do, but we can totally beat these guys. Why practice at all?"

Darling sighed, shaking her head. "You wouldn't understand," Darling sighed. "You can take a hit and shrug it off. Where I come from, I'm a _lady_. If I take a hit, I'm done. If I practice, I can show everyone that I can handle myself. I can't afford _not_ to practice…"

Ban said nothing, staring at Darling for a second. He then walked up to her and towered over her. "If you really want to practice," Ban grumbled, reaching down and grabbing her hand, "aim for the heart. Always go for the heart." Ban lifted the sword and leaned on the point. "I guess for Heatless, aim for the symbol of you can."

Darling's eyes widened, surprised at Ban's sudden niceness. "Thanks," she said, pulling her sword back. She said nothing for a moment, trying to find words. "Ban? Why can you take hits so easy? It looks like you're taking a solid blow, but you seem to heal just as fast."

Ban sighed, shaking his head. "Long story. Plus, it breaks code number three of the seven codes of the Seven Deadly Sins. No Sin must tell another of their sin. You're not one of us, but Gowther likes to pry into people's minds. Best not think about it."

"Oh, but I know," came a low chuckled. Ban glanced up and noticed a blue figure appear in a puff of smoke, a grin on his face. "Hello, nice to meet you, Hades, Lord of the Dead. You, my boy, have seen someone close to you die, haven't you?"

Darling watched Ban's emotions closely, trying to read him. Ban's hands seemed to clench at Hades' word, signaling to Darling that Hades hit the mark. "So what? Why would I care about something like that?" Ban grumbled. "Come on Darling. Our match is going to start soon."

The two started to head to the lobby, but Hades snapped his fingers, suddenly appearing in front of the door. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast," Hades smirked. "I have a little… _proposition_ for you. There's this guy, Hercules. He's been a thorn in my side forever, and I need someone to get rid of him in case plan A doesn't go to plan."

"Not my problem. Now would you move aside and let us go?" Ban asked flatly.

"Ah, but you haven't heard the best part," Hades grinned. "If you take out Herc, then I'll help you find… Elaine, was it?"

Darling couldn't even account how fast Ban moved. He had his nunchucks out and had them around Hades' neck, his eyes blazing. "Don't you _dare_ joke about that!" Ban hissed angrily, tightening his grip. "Can you really bring back Elaine if I kill this Herc guy?"

"Ban! This guy obviously isn't up to any good," Darling said, holding her sword up.

"Hmph. That Keyblade girl has tainted this one's view," Hades grumbled. He then turned to Ban. "Look, I know she's what you desire most. You do this one favor for me, I'll not only locate her, but she's yours."

Ban glared at Hades for another second and pulled back. "Alright, fine. If I see him, I'll take him out," Ban grumbled. He held up a hand before Darling could protest. "But mark my words. If you go back on your word, I'll be very pissed off. I don't just go killing people for no reason. This better be worth my time."

"Of course. I'll get right to work on finding that soul for you," Hades smirked and snapped, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Once Hades was gone, Darling glared at Ban. "Wasn't Herc the one Phil was telling us about?" Darling asked. "How could you kill a hero for your own selfish desires?"

"Shut up. I have my reasons," Ban grumbled. "Mark my words though. If Hades turns out to be a liar… Herc isn't the only one who's going to die."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After waiting a few more minutes, it was time for the next main fight. Due to a slight roster change, Maddie, Darling, Ban, and Papyrus were up next. Raven and her group sat over in the bleachers with the Friends of Magic, who sat next to them. The eleven of them all watched as the other half of Raven's group walked into the arena.

"So those four are your other group?" Sunset asked Raven. "They seem like a well-rounded group, if I can say that without offending you."

"I'm not offended," Raven smiled. "Yeah, Phil thought they were all heroes and we weren't. We were kind of split into groups of four, unfortunately, but that's alright. I wonder who those two are going to fight."

As they waited, someone walked into the arena, headed for the sidelines. He was wearing a grey cloak, but it was noticeable that he was a big guy, standing very tall. He took a seat in the bleachers and looked at the arena carefully. Gowther flinched suddenly, adjusting his glasses as he looked at the figure. "Curious," he mused. "That person seems to be emitting a lot of power." Gowther sat for a few moments before nodding. "Oh, I see. Very well then."

Meanwhile, in the arena, the group of four prepared themselves for a fight. Papyrus' right eye glowed orange as he summoned his club and Darling drew her sword. Maddie was searching through her hat when she noticed Ban seemed to stand in front, not bothering to reach for his nunchucktu. "What are you up too silly?!" Maddie giggled.

"You'll see," Ban said, glancing anxiously at the gate their opponent would walk through. It slowly opened, revealing a vast darkness. Ban stared into it for a second, looking at it suspiciously. "Wait a second… who was our opponent aga-"

Ban never finished that sentence as a vine of thorns shot from the darkness and impaled Ban in the heart. Ban gagged, blood pouring from his mouth. Darling and Papyrus yelped, holding their weapons up as two more vines attacked them. Maddie, however, looked at the vines curiously before looking at the darkness.

"Oh! That's why it smells like roses!" Maddie laughed, pulling out weed killer from her hat. She sprayed the vine impaling Ban, instantly killing it. Ban gasped, falling to his knees as his wounds healed. "Hey guys! I found that dark flibbergibbet!"

"I'm not quite sure what that means!" Papyrus said loudly, crushing the vine with his club.

"Figured you guys would be here," came a low chuckled. Everyone's eyes went to the gate, which revealed a dark fairy hovering out of the entrance. She was holding a stave covered in thorns with a green crystal at the top. "Raven, Raven, Raven. Befriending the misfits already, are we?"

"Faybelle?!" Raven said, summoning Dark Service. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Hey! No talking to the fighters during a match!" Phil yelled.

"Tsk. Hades was right. You really are an annoying little goat," Faybelle grumbled. She then glanced at the party in front of her, making her grin. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Captain's immortal pet and the princess who wants to be a warrior. Oh, and you have a useless skeleton and hatter too. This is going to be _delicious_."

Faybelle flew straight for Darling, her stave raised high. Darling held her sword up to block, but forgot about the thorns. One of the weeds stabbed at Darling, making her gasp, lowering her guard. This allowed Faybelle to smack Darling on the head, making her crumple the ground. Applejack and Rainbow Dash flinched from the bleachers while Raven let out a gasp.

"What is she doing? I know we aren't friends, but shouldn't we still be working together to figure out what happened to our world?" Raven whispered to Lizzie. "She might actually hurt them!"

"I don't know, but you heard Phil. We can't talk to the fighters, and I doubt we can help them," Lizzie sighed. "We just have to watch it happen and hope for the best…"

Faybelle grinned as she slightly hovered over Darling, who was trying to regain her senses. "Hurts to betray what you're meant to be, doesn't it?" Faybelle laughed. She pointed her staff at Darling and the green part began to glow. "This feels so _right_!"

A green beam shot from Faybelle's staff, heading straight for Darling. However, instead of meeting it's target, it made contact with a giant bone. The energy flew back up and stunned Faybelle instead, making her groan as her wings were fried, making her fall to the ground. Papyrus towered over Darling, panting as he stood guard.

"No one hurts my human friends! Not even a weird fairy like you!" Papyrus declared. "I _dare_ you to even try to harm the Great Papyrus!"

Faybelle went for it, charging at Papyrus with everything she had. She made two vines burst from the ground and wrap around his ankles. Papyrus gave them a few whacks, but left his defense open. Faybelle ran toward the skeleton and smacked him in the chest. Papyrus groaned as his body fell apart, his upper body flying backward. Papyrus' head fell on the ground, shaking his head back and forth.

"That could have gone really bad!" Papyrus said aloud. "Lucky for me, I'm not as fragile as I once was!"

"Stupid skeleton," Faybelle grumbled, kicking Papyrus' head across the ring. Maddie, who was suddenly on the other side, jumped up and caught it, giggling as she waved at Faybelle. Fayebelle blinked in surprise and turned to see Maddie was suddenly standing behind her, putting Papyrus' head inside of her hat. "You were always annoying," Faybelle grumbled.

"Tea falls from the tears of me, but you can't seem to see past your greed," Maddie said, wagging her finger back and forth.

Faybelle sneered at Maddie, gripping her weapon hard. "I'm not here to #$% babysit idiots! I'm here to get rid of Raven! So if I have to destroy you all one at a time, I _will_! Starting with… _him_!"

Faybelle pointed her staff at Ban, the green orb glowing. Ban groaned, raising his hands up in defeat. Faybelle shot the blast right toward him, doubtful that she missed. However, in a split second, Maddie shoved Ban out of the way and was flung backward, hitting the wall with a groan. Ban blinked at Maddie's selflessness, knowing that she full well knew that he would survive the blast.

"Hmph. Idiot. Always doing random #$% to get herself hurt," Faybelle grumbled. She then pointed her staff at Ban, summoning two vines from the Earth next to her. "Let's try this again."

Faybelle's eyes widened when she found Ban was suddenly right at her face, glaring down at her. He had fluidly grabbed his nunchucktu and sliced the vines on either side of her, making them fall over to the side. He then slid them over his shoulder and glared down at Faybelle, his nostrils flaring.

"She risked her life to save _me_. I can't die, so that's a #$% big deal #$%," Ban snapped. He raised a foot and kicked Faybelle back, making the fairy gasp in surprise. She held up her staff just in time for Ban to swing his weapon around, grappling onto it. "You better _believe_ I'm not letting her lose for no reason!"

The fairy's eyes widened as Ban yanked the weapon out of her hand, bringing it over to him. "Oh hey, look at this. A trophy, all for myself," Ban chuckled. He then rushed Faybelle, decking her in the face, breathing heavily as he did so. Faybelle groaned, falling to her feet in a daze. Ban dropped the staff in front of her, grunting. "You weren't even worth the effort," Ban said simply, putting his hands in his pockets and walking over to Maddie.

"Are you alright?" Ban asked, reaching a hand out to her. Maddie grinned and took it, allowing him to pull her up. "You didn't have to protect me you know. It takes a heck of a lot of fire power to even put a dent in me."

"I know! But I thought saving you might make you care more!" Maddie grinned. Ban blinked at the comment, surprised that making him like her was Maddie's motive. Maddie simply giggled and reached into her hat, pulling out a cup filled with tea and Papyrus' head. "Give the tea to Darling! I'll reassemble Papyrus!"

"Sure thing… Master," Ban winked. Maddie giggled as the two began to heal their teammates.

Meanwhile, Raven and Gowther left the bleachers and walked over to the dazed Faybelle. Raven held up Dark Service, not trusting the fairy for a second. Faybelle sneered at her, looking away instantly. Gowther snapped his fingers and an arrow of light briefly slid into Faybelle's head, making her pause. Gowther nodded and looked over at Raven.

"It appears that this person is an acquaintance of yours," Gowther said. "Faybelle Thorne. She was running an errand for someone. I'm not quite sure who, that memory is very diluted. But I do know that she was promised a chance to shame you in this tournament in exchange for the Keybalde."

"Figures you'd still have a grudge against me," Raven said, shaking her head. "Why Faybelle? Our world was destroyed. Wouldn't it benefit us more if we worked together?"

Faybelle laughed darkly, an evil smile appearing on her face. "Of course you would want that," Faybelle scoffed. "Well guess what Raven? Even you can't even _dream_ what I have in store for you. We'll see each other again soon. And next time, I'm not going to just let you get away."

A dark portal appeared underneath Faybelle, making her laugh. Gowther and Raven backed away as Faybelle and her staff disappeared into the darkness, leaving absolutely nothing behind. Raven sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I guess that means at least some of us survived," Raven sighed. "I just wish it wasn't her…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the arena was cleaned up, it was time for the next match. Papyrus was reassembled into his former glory and Darling was healed of all her ailments. Once everyone looked good to go, the Friends of Magic and Raven's group entered into the arena. Lizzie was flipping through her cards when she noticed Rikku was holding what appeared to be a ball with electricity coursing through it.

"Do I want to know?" Lizzie asked.

"Probably not!" Rikku giggled.

Raven stood in front of her group, facing the Friends of Magic. Gowther stood in the back with Lizzie and Rikku in the middle. Raven summoned Dark Service and pointed it to her opponents, grinning.

Looking across from them, the Friends of Magic also seemed to be forming their own formation. Sunset and Rainbow stood in front, the former holding a yellow scythe with a sun on the other side of the blade in the colors of her hair while the later held a Z shaped sword in the middle. Rarity and Twi seemed to be in the middle of the group, the former holding a white fan with knives inside with purple tips and the later holding a black rod with a giant pink star at the top. Applejack and Fluttershy were in the back, the former holding a make shift cross bow out of a bottle of apple cider and the latter holding a pair of nunchucktu with butterflies on either end. Pinkie was surprisingly absent from the group, which made Raven ever so slightly worried.

"May the best team win," Raven smiled.

"Likewise," Sunset nodded and then smirked. "And it'll be us. Now Pinkie!"

Pinkie, out of nowhere, fell from the sky, landing on Raven. Pinkie was wearing a glove on either hand with claws on them, beads that looked like her balloons embedded in the cuffs. Pinkie giggled as Raven struggled, trying to move her key up to defend, but couldn't move it. Pinkie simply laughed, watching Raven struggle.

Seeing as their leader was under attack, Rikku and Lizzie both went for it. Rikku rolled the object in her hands as hard as she could over to the other side. Twi muttered something under her breath, making her staff glow. A shield rose to protect her friends as the ball touched it, exploding. Rikku pouted as the shield faded, holding up her claws. "Lizzie, any ideas?" Rikkue asked nervously.

"Doom Plank!" Lizzie called, raising the card over her head. The card flashed and a plank appeared in its place, the number ten on top. Lizzie held it close and glanced at Pinkie. "I need nine seconds. Cover me," Lizzie said, looking at the plank as the number went from ten to nine.

"On it!" Rikku nodded, bolting toward the group. However, before she could get close, Applejack shot an arrow at her, making Rikku shriek. She fell on her butt and whimpered as an arrow landed right between her legs. Applejack reloaded her crossbow and aimed at Rikku again, who was retreating back to Lizzie. "Bad idea!"

Before Applejack could shoot, she suddenly felt woozy. She tried to look around, but couldn't seem to think straight. She collapsed on her knees in a daze, trying to figure out what had just happened. What she didn't know was that Gowther had a bow made of pure light in his hands, with which he had shot an arrow into Applejack's head. It didn't seem to hurt Applejack on the surface, but it did give her a severe headache.

Once Applejack was off her case, Rikku started to go after the others. Rainbow seemed to glance at Sunset, who held her hand up for her to wait. She glanced back to Fluttershy and nodded toward Applejack. Fluttershy nodded and walked over, rubbing Applejack's head. Applejack was starting to stir, but ultimately fell out cold due to Gowther's headache arrow. Fluttershy shook her head, making Sunset mumble to herself.

"Twi, how clear a shot do you have on Gowther?" Sunset asked.

"I could probably stun him for a moment with a spell, but it wouldn't last very long," Twi said quickly, noticing Rikku get very close. "Plus, I can only cast it once for a while until my energy comes back up. Defense spells are as easy as they seem."

"Cast it on Gowther," Sunset said. "Rarity, Rikku."

"Of course darling!" Rarity giggled. She slid out from behind Rainbow Dash and unfurled her fan. She swung it in Rikku's direction, a series of knives hurdling toward her. Rikku let out an eep, barely dodging them. Rarity laughed elegantly as she pulled out another fan with the same design. "Fabulous, aren't they? Weapon design is almost as elegant as clothing design, wouldn't you say?"

Rarity began to wave her fans back and forth, knives shooting out toward Rikku. Rikku only yelped, ducking and dodging as wildly as she could. One knicked her in the leg, making her pout in pain. She was furiously reaching into her pockets for something, but only did this in vain, as she didn't have anything that seemed to be at all useful to her.

As Rarity attacked Rikku, Twi was focused on mumbling a spell. Gowther noticed this, but before he could do anything, he was bound in what appeared to be cords of light. He blinked at this for a second, confused. Without any effort at all, the cords snapped, letting Gowther go free. Twi eeped, completely surprised Gowther was able to break free so easily. Gowther snapped his fingers and an arrow of light appeared, shooting into Twi's head, making her pause.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Gowther said calmly. "I advise you focus on the attackers. They are the real problem, not I."

"Um… I'm really sorry about this."

Gowther paused, curious. He didn't even need to turn to know Fluttershy had snuck up behind him. She nervously raised her weapon and conked Gowther on the head. Gowther simply fell to the ground, saying nothing. Fluttershy let out an eep, nervously trying to hide behind her hands. Gowther raised his head and curled it around to look at Fluttershy.

"Don't worry. I'm not hurt," he said in monotone. "I just thought this is what humans do when they suffer head trauma. I am 'playing dead' I believe it's called. Remain calm." Gowther then turned his head back around and continued to play dead, making Fluttershy awkwardly rub her arm.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was keeping a close eye on the battle. Twi and Applejack seemed to be out cold thanks to Gowther, and Rarity was currently distracted by Rikku. There was no sign of Fluttershy, which didn't bother Lizzie much. Rainbow Dash and Sunset both stood at attention, unmoving, which seemed to worry Lizzie the most.

Lizzie glanced back down at the blank, which now had the number two on it. Seeing she was completely clear, she bolted to Pinkie, who was still on top of Raven. The future queen walked up to the side of Pinkie and tossed her the blank with a smile. "Happy birthday!" Lizzie said, running away from her.

"HUH?!" Pinkie gasped in surprise. "It's my birthday today! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Pinkie said loudly. She looked at the plank and smiled, right as the number changed to a number one. "I wonder what this present is supposed to be! Oh well, I love it!"

The plank's number changed to zero and it immediately formed a black bubbles around Pinkie. Pinkie gasped loudly and suddenly passed out, the plank still in her arms. She slid off of Raven, allowing the leader to get up. Raven grinned and waved at Lizzie, who smiled in return. However, Lizzie's smiled soon disappeared as she pointed violently behind her. Raven turned and raised Dark Service just in time as Sunset rushed her, her scythe meeting Dark Service just in the nick of time.

"Have to say, I'm actually really impressed," Sunset chuckled. "Too bad it's four against three. I was actually hoping for a fair match, just for a split second."

Raven laughed at this comment, pushing Sunset off. Raven started to attack Sunset violently, coming in from the left and then slashing to the right. Sunset expertly guided her scythe to block the attack, grinning wildly. The two continued to exchange blows like this, their weapons clashing left and right. It was actually quite an impressive sight to behold as the two girls seemed evenly matched with each other.

As Raven faced Sunset, Rikku found she was having far too much difficulty with Rarity. She had a few gashes on her and she looked like she was getting supper tired. Rikku made one misstep and found one of the knives hit her stomach. Rikku gasped, grabbed the knife and pulling it out. It didn't look too bad for a wound, but Rikku couldn't do anything as Rarity approached her with a smile.

"I really am sorry about this darling, I truly am. But the violence is necessary," Rarity sighed. She conked Rikku out, Rikku moaning slightly. "Sorry dear, but it just had to be done."

"New Sight!"

Suddenly, without warning, Rarity's vision went black. She was still conscious, but she could no longer see anything. Rarity started to fumble her way forward, unsure of what was going on. She groaned as she felt someone bop her on the head with their fists, knocking her out cold. This person was Lizzie, who sighed in relief.

"Two on three. Not great odds, but I've had worse," Lizzie giggled. She started to shuffle her cards when she noticed Fluttershy talking to Rainbow. Rainbow had a green energy around her, which made Lizzie suddenly nervous. Seeing as she had a clear shot, Lizzie flipped the first card in her deck and grinned. "Silencing Zipper!" she said, throwing the card at Fluttershy.

A zipper randomly appeared on Fluttershy's mouth, making her fall silent. Fluttershy gasped in fright, passing out from minor terror. Lizzie was about to celebrate her minor victory but found that it was a bit early for that. Rainbow still had a green energy about her and she had a huge grin on her face. "You think I was waiting because I wanted to?" Rainbow laughed, twirling her sword. "As if!"

With wicked fast speed, Rainbow rushed at Lizzie, punching her fluidly in the chest. Lizzie gasped and stumbled back, not used to pain. She tried to reach for her cards but Rainbow used her weapon to knock them out of her hand, grinning. Rainbow used her weapon to the slam into Lizzie's head, knocking the lights out of her.

"Ouch! I felt that punch Wonderland!" Maddie groaned, clutching her gut on the sidelines. "Come on Writing Desk! You can win!"

"The Great Papyrus believes in you!" Papyrus called to them.

While Papyrus and Maddie watched, Darling was carefully watching Ban, who was watching the main entrance carefully. She knew what he was up to, and was trying to find the right words to say. "Are you really going to hurt an innocent person?" Darling asked him quietly.

"None of your business," Ban grumbled. "I got us onto the next round. Be happy I even do anything for you guys."

"Yes, but how can we be sure you won't try to hurt one of us?" Darling asked him. "I don't trust you Ban, and if you go through with this, I won't _ever_ trust you. We haven't even met Hercules. How do you even know he's the thorn Hades says he is?"

"Look, I don't expect you to understand, but could you lay off? I know what I'm doing," Ban grumbled. Darling was about to ask him something else when he shook his head. "Look, I know what it's like to watch people die, ok? It's not as easy as you might think, _especially_ if you know them. It still stings if you don't know them though. If I go through with this, this will be my choice, alright? I'll live with the consequences. But if Hades pulls through… it'll be worth it."

Darling could only look at Ban after that, seeing he had no intention in continuing the conversation. However, she decided that she would at least trust him to do the right thing, even if the trust was misplaced. She put a hand on Ban's, making Ban raise an eyebrow. "If you go through with it," Darling said, "don't do it alone."

"Hmph. Are we starting to care now?" Ban grunted.

"No. But don't go thinking we aren't trying to be your friend," Darling muttered.

Back at the fight, Raven was starting for have some difficulty. After Lizzie was taken out of the fight, Rainbow saw no reason to let Sunset face off against Raven alone. Raven was now having to time her blocks perfectly, as Rainbow took to running around Sunset at lightning fast speeds. Whenever Rainbow got close to Raven, she swung her blade, making a CLANG sound as it hit Dark Service.

"Wow. You guys got _really_ close," Sunset chuckled. "You guys are alright. Want to be friends after this is over?"

"Sure, you guys seem like a good bunch," Raven laughed, blocking another attack from Rainbow. "But it seems like you think I'm still going to lose this."

Sunset laughed, twirling her scythe. "I'm surprised you even think you still have a-"

Raven's eyes suddenly glowed green and she swung Dark Service forward. It made contact with Rainbow's stomach and sent her flying backward, knocking her out cold. A dark energy covered Dark Service as Raven smiled at Sunset. Raven didn't even seemed to notice the dark energy, as it simply vanished.

Sunset was still for a second, staring at Raven's blade pointed at her. The girl suddenly burst out laughing, shaking her head back and forth. "Wow. You legitimately got me," Sunset chuckled. "Well, might as well not do this without a good finish!"

Sunset lunged at Raven, slicing her weapon back and forth repetitively. Raven deflected every blow, pushing the scythe aside every time Sunset attacked. Sunset seemed to push Raven back a little after every attack, but Raven remained constantly unfazed. She noticed Sunset starting to get tired with her movements, making Raven smile. With one quick attack, Raven swung the scythe out of Sunset's hand, making it land on the ground with a CLANG! Sunset laughed, falling to her knees as she held up her hands in defeat.

"Good match Raven," Sunset chuckled. "Tell me, what's the weapon of yours? I don't think I've ever seen anything like it."

"It's my Keyblade called Dark Service," Raven smiled, reaching down to help Sunset up. Sunset took the hand and stood up, smiling appreciatively. "Thanks for losing for us."

"As if! You totally trashed our butts, and we were actually trying," Sunset laughed, smiling a proud smile. "Still, glad we could lose to such a worthy opponent. Hopefully we meet again someday, possibly back here and duke it out again."

"I'd like that," Raven chuckled. "And maybe by then, Phil will start considering us heroes at that point too."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As the fight was drawing toward an end, Hades chuckled off to the side. He was in what appeared to be a locker room that was slightly underground, but still had a clear view of the stadium. He was watching Raven fight when Faybelle appeared, grumbling to herself angrily. Hades barely seemed to notice, continuing to watch the fight.

"You didn't mention that Ban was going to actually fight," Faybelle muttered.

"Sorry about that. Must have slipped my mind that I wanted him to throw the match. My bad," Hades shrugged. "But, who cares? It doesn't matter if Ban gets to the final or not. All that really matters is that we get rid of Herc the Jerk. If Ban wins or loses, he'll easily take care of that."

"And the key?" Faybelle grumbled.

"Yes, yes, the key will be a part of the deal," Hades waved aside. "I have a little friend who might be willing to help if our other 'partners' fail. You seriously need to relax. I have everything completely under control. Heck, go tell the Harvestar that I'll personally deliver the Keyblade to him myself. Your services here are no longer required."

Faybelle sneered at him, but shrugged none the less. "Whatever. Next time though, If you're going to set up a match, at least put me with the person I _want_ to kill. That would be a butt ton more convenient instead of having to work my way to them."

Another dark portal appeared next to Faybelle, swirling with the colors black and purple. Faybelle stepped inside and vanished, leaving Hades alone. Hades glanced back at where Faybelle disappeared and frowned, shaking his head. "Stupid brat. Why did we even recruit her?" Hades grumbled. "Oh well. I wonder how everyone is going to enjoy my little pet. Hopefully Herc enjoys the smell of wet dog… because that's what he's going to be smelling for an eternity."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **BN: And there you have it! I'm a big brony, if you guys couldn't tell from my TD fics, so the HuMane Seven were bound to appear eventually. Hopefully this had a lot of action for you and threw in a few plots that satisfy you until the next chapter! Keep an eye out for it and please give me any feedback you want! Thank you all for reading!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Olympus Coliseum-Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything in this chapter. If it's in here, its probs not mine.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: And magically this chapter is done! I actually had nightmares for not making the other one longer and not be completely completed, so finishing this one kind of rose to the top of my priority list. Now, there is an OC boss Heartless in this chapter just so you're aware. I will sometimes go off canon, just to have the story fit with the characters I have selected and just to add on to some of the fighting scenes I have in this story. Hopefully you guys are ok with this and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Olympus Coliseum-Part 3**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually impressed," Phil grumbled. Raven's team was gathered in the lobby while Phil was reading the next roster. After beatng the Friends of Magic, Phil refused to believe that they had actually succeeded. However, thanks to Gowther's memory replay, Phil couldn't deny them the win for long. "Who knew you non-heroes would get so far in the prelims? Have to say, it takes guts to stand up to a hero connoisseur and actually prove him wrong."

"Yay for beating the majority rule!" Rikku giggled. "Does that mean we're heroes now?"

"No," Phil said flatly. "If you guys really want to be heroes, you guys will move onto the next match. And I'm not making it easy on ya. Those heroes you're with? You'll compete against them for the semifinals. How's that for a penultimate match?"

"Guess we were going to fight them soon or later," Raven chuckled. "Alright Phil, we'll do it. Oh, random question. Who's the other semifinal match?"

"Heh. Now _that's_ going to be a show," Phil chuckled. "Herc's been helping this guy who came here a while ago. He's up against this group of three I've never seen before. But let me tell you, both parties are _fierce_. If you somehow beat that lot of heroes, you _definitely_ won't beat whoever gets to the finals."

Phil continued to chuckle to himself as he slid out the door to the arena. Raven took in a breath, nodding to her companions. "Alright guys, we can do this," she said. "Just a few more matches and we'll show Phil who the really heroes are."

"I'll hope for a quick victory, even though the odds are incredibly stacked against us," Gowther said.

"Come on Gowther! We need spirit, not downers," Rikku said.

"Hey Raven," came a voice behind them. The group turned and saw Ban was standing behind them, his hands in his pockets. "Look, I know we don't see eye to eye, and trust me, I look forward in beating you. But good luck out there."

Raven blinked in surprise before smiling. "Thanks Ban. I actually really appreciate it," Raven said. "Hey, were are the others? They around here somewhere?"

"Probably already in the arena," Ban shrugged. "I just had to take care of something first. Come on. Let's kick each other's butt, shall we?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The two groups had gathered in the arena, standing on either side. Maddie and Darling both looked nervously at Raven, who merely smiled at them. Papyrus summoned his club while Ban cracked his knuckles. Gowther simply looked ahead while Lizzie flipped threw her cards. Rikku slid on her claws and anxiously approached Raven.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Rikku asked her. "I'm more of a thief and inventor than a fighter. Anything I could possibly do?"

"Now that you mention it," Raven smirked, whispering something into Rikku's ear. Rikku grinned a big grin and nodded eagerly, making Raven laugh. "Awesome. Gowther, cover Rikku and Lizzie for me, alright? I'll see if I can wear Ban down a bit, since he seems to be the one we need to slow down."

"Roger," Gowther saluted.

On the other side of the field, Ban slid behind Maddie, glancing carefully at Raven. "So Master," Ban said to Maddie. "What's our angle? I'll do whatever, but it's nice to at least coordinate attacks."

"Simple! Do what the wind does and change!" Maddie giggled with a wink. "Go for someone you don't know! That's the most logical course of action, right?"

"Whatever you say Master," Ban chuckled. He then glanced over at Darling, who was eyeing him funny. Ban rolled his eyes, straightening himself. "Let's get this over with," he said.

"Alright you guys, this is a genuine match between heroes and non-heroes!" Phil said. There was no audience except for the cloaked man, who seemed to be looking at Raven. Raven caught the look, but ignored it, feeling slightly off about him. "I just have two words to say! Ready! Set! Go!"

"I DO BELIEVE THAT'S THREE WORDS!" Papyrus called to him. "OR DID I FORGET TO COUNT ZERO AGAIN?"

As soon as Phil called go, Rikku and Lizzie ran to opposite sides of the arena, Rikku aiming for Ban and Lizzie rushing at Darling. Almost fluidly, Ban and Darling swapped places, Darling lunging at Rikku. Rikku let out a yelp as she weakly blocked Darling's attack, getting bumped backward from her attacks. Darling continued to lunge at her, forcing Rikku to back up.

Lizzie, meanwhile, inexpertly seemed to smile. She pulled the top card off her deck and smirks. "Thousand Needles!" she said, throwing the card at Ban.

"Really? You're going to attack me with needles?" Ban asked. He didn't get to say anything else as he was suddenly impaled with several giant needles, making him cough loudly. The needles started to appear from all directions, impaling him repetitively. Ban continued to gasp and cough, weakly laughing at Lizzie. "Nice. Way to tick me off," Ban groaned.

Gowther, meanwhile, was trying to keep his eyes on Rikku and Lizzie. However, almost immediately, Maddie seemed to have him pinned down. Literally. She had randomly pulled out of her hat a set of bowling pins and was throwing them at Gowther. Gowther managed to dodge most of them, not looking fazed at all. However, one nailed him in the head, making him blink.

"Oh. I guess you win then," Gowther said, falling over.

"Who knew the pin was as strong as tin?" Maddie giggled. She wasn't giggling for long when she felt a wing pass by her. She giggled as she skipped to the side, making Raven miss. "Feet, feet, they are neat! Watch out for my flying meat!"

Raven frowned at this sentence, not being able to translate it from Riddlish. However, as it turned out, it _wasn't_ in Riddlish. Maddie reached into her hat and pulled out a giant steak, tossing it at Raven. It slammed into her face, knocking her backward back into the fray. Papyrus, who stood behind her, slammed his club into her, making Raven groan as she flew to the other side of the arena, landing on her stomach. She was still conscience, but dazed.

A loud clanging was heard off to the side as Darling continued her assault on Rikku. Rikku didn't look like she was in the most comfortable situation, now resorting to purely dodging Darling's attacks instead of deflecting. Darling seemed to be enjoying herself, finding her attacks were getting ever so closer to hitting the poor girl. Rikku seemed helpless, doomed in a sense.

"Rikku, catch!"

Rikku held out her hand and caught what appeared to be a shoe. Darling paused for a second, looking over to see Lizzie had stolen one of Ban's shoes as he was being impaled. Darling turned back to Rikku and paled when she found that Rikku had set it on fire, making it burn a green flame. "Never mess with a nasty smelling shoe!" Rikku giggled, tossing it at Darling.

BOOM!

The shoe somehow, exploded, instantly knocking Darling out. The blast was so powerful that it sent Rikku, Papyrus, and Maddie flying. Papyrus hit Ban, pushing him out of the onslaught of needles and onto the ground. This resulted in Papyrus passing out, but Ban soon stood up, completely healed from being impaled almost a thousand times.

"Well, didn't expect to get out of that, now did you?" Ban smirked at Lizzie. Before Lizzie could pull out another card, Ban wagged his finger, using his nunchucktu to snatch her remaining cards and lightly knock her in the head, making Lizzie fall. "Good. Now, which of these can I use on Raven?"

"Ban! Toss them to me!" Maddie called, who was standing perfectly fine near where Raven was laying..

Ban nodded and tossed Maddie the cards, who caught them. Maddie giggled and flipped threw them, laughing out loud at the card she found. She aimed it at Lizzie and laughed. "Moon Beam!" Maddie giggled, throwing it at Raven.

Once it made contact, a beam of light shown down on Raven. Maddie and Ban both expected her to pass out, giving them the win. However, it had the opposite effect. Raven seemed to gasp, standing up in surprise. Maddie giggled at the sight, despite being confused. Raven clenched Dark Service in her hand as she grinned.

SLASH!

Maddie groaned as she crumpled on the ground. The moon beam seemed to have healed Raven, making her as strong as she was when the fight started. Ban glanced at his teammates on the ground, slightly shocked at the sight. But, after a few seconds, he couldn't help but laugh. "Wow. What a show Raven. You even came close to surprising me," Ban chuckled.

"You really think I was just going to sit down and take it?" Raven smirked.

"Honestly, yeah," Ban chuckled. "You know what? I'm a pretty nice guy. Hey Phil? As the only member on my team still conscience, I forfeit!"

"What?!" Phil gasped, falling on his behind.

"I really don't see a point of continuing," Ban shrugged, sliding his hands in his pockets and turning around. "I can't die and Raven's too soft. I might accidently break her. Might as well quit while I'm ahead, right?"

Phil seemed to scowl at this, obviously not happy with the decision. However, Raven was grinning ear to ear, knowing exactly what Ban was trying to do. Ban shrugged, walking over and picking Maddie up off the ground. "Hey Master," Ban said to Maddie. "You got any of that tea in your hat?"

"Duh!" Maddie grinned, suddenly completely well again. "You get Darling and I'll get Papyrus! Don't worry Raven! Your team can have some too! It's tea time after all!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After a very painful match (for Phil, anyway), both teams retreated over to the bleachers. Since Maddie, Ban, Darling, and Papyrus were no longer competing, they were allowed to watch the rest of the matches until after the final. As the eight of them sat down, they noticed that the guy in the cloak had stood up and moved to the ring, obviously next up.

"He must be the guy who's friends with Herc," Lizzie noted. "He looks like it too. If Herc is half as strong as Phil makes him out to be, this guy looks _five times_ as ripped as he is. Whoever's next in the ring might have a hard time keeping their heads with this guy."

Ban glanced at him carefully, tapping his chin. "Hey Gowther?" Ban asked. "There's something familiar about that guy down there, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Oh, he's a friend. Or at least, I think so," Gowther said. "All the Sins are my friend, yes?"

"Wait…" Ban said, looking down at the guy below. A grin slowly spread acrossed Ban's face. "Oh you sly dog! Getting in good with the hero of this world? Lucky you!"

Before anything else could be said between them, the other team walked out. This one consisted of a blonde haired boy, a blue beast creature, and a robot in pink and black. Rikku and Papyrus both gasped in recognition, the latter far more excited. "OH MY GOSH! THAT'S METTATON!" Papyrus swooned.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"ONLY THE BIGGEST CELEBERTY AMONG MONSTERS!" Papyrus grinned. "HE'S ALMOST AS POPULAR AS THE GREAT AND NOBLE PAPYRUS! I AM QUITE CURIOUS AS TO WHY HE WOULD COME HERE!"

"Um guys?" Rikku said nervously, getting their attention. "That's Tidus and Kimarhi. What the heck are they doing _here_? I thought they fell on our world… but they're alive!"

"Huh. I guess they must have landed here instead of Traverse Town," Darling mused. "I wonder if they survived the same reason Maddie, Lizzie and I managed to survive…"

Nothing else could be said as the group of three aligned themselves. Kimahri pulled out a wood spear, Tidus a bubbling blue sword, and Mettaton looked at his nails, smiling in them. The cloaked figured pulled out a giant axe, lifting it as if it were nothing. Both parties were silent, watching each other closely.

"Kimahri, now!" Tidus said, running straight at the cloaked figure. Mettaton took this as his cue and began to fire yellow beams from disks in his hands. The cloaked figured easily blocked Mettaton's beams and was able to focus mostly on Tidus. He swung his axe at Tidus and knocked him backward, sending him spiraling until he hit the back wall with a sickening crack. "I'm… not ok…"

Mettaton continued to focus his fire on the cloaked man, who proudly swung his axe in several directions in front and behind him, showing off. This gave Kimarhi time to prepare his move, pointing two fingers at the man. The man groaned slightly, but mostly remained unfazed. However, during this moment of pain, Mettaton got a good shot in with his laser, firing it at the guy's cloak. The cloak disappeared, revealing a shirtless ripped man with blonde hair and a blonde mustache.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ban laughed, slapping his knee.

"I thought it was quite obvious who it was," Gowther said.

"Who's who now?" Maddie asked.

"That man fighting the blue beast. That's Escanor, the Lion Sin of Pride," Gowther said to her. "He must have come here when the Captain told us to scatter. It makes sense, since no two of us ever ended up on the same world."

"Or so we know, anyway," Ban shrugged. "Cool, we found one of us. Now what?"

"We wait," Gowther shrugged. "The odds of Escanor winning are 99%. We'll be talking to him shortly anyway."

Back in the arena, Escanor continued to show off his axe skills, deflecting every shot Mettaton shot at him. Kimarhi, however, seemed to be undergoing a transformation. He suddenly became more ripped than he was and grew taller. Escanor seemed to frown at this occurance, but never the less seemed unaltered by it.

"Wow. That blue guy has a version of my Snatch ability. Good for him," Ban said.

"Snatch?" Rikku asked. "He calls it Lancet."

"Everyone has an innate magic ability," Ban said. "Mine is refered to as Snatch. I can steal the strength from my opponent. I don't use it too much though, since I'm already quite strong already. Escanor, our pal down there, has an ability called Sunshine. Dawn until dusk, Escanor's power just gets stronger with each passing second. The blue guy used his ability to copy Escanor, which could prove as some trouble."

"This is interesting. The odds of Escanor winning now are 50-50," Gowther calculated. "This really could go either way if Escanor isn't carefuly. And in his Sunshine form, he normally isn't."

"So, you both think you're actually a match for me," Escanor chuckled down in the arena as he fought. "THINK AGAIN!"

Escanor angrily jumped into the air and smashed the ground beneath him. Mettaton wobbled around before falling on his butt, making him pout. Kimarhi, however, seemed to keep his balance, glancing dangerously at Escanor in the sky. Kimarhi jumped for it, meeting the blonde guy in the sky. Escanor and Kimarhi locked eyes for a split second before the beast smacked Escanor out of the sky with his lance. _Hard_.

Escanor fell from the sky, slamming into the ground below. His eyes flickered angrily, looking up at Kimarhi with hate. Kimarhi aimed his spear and flew downward, aiming right for Escanor's skull. However, Escanor briskly got to his feet and, right before it hit, gripped onto Kimarhi's spear. Effortlessly, Escanor swung Kimarhi forward, sending him to tumble into the ground. The blue beast grunted as he got to his feet, staring intently at Escanor.

"Mettaton, you shoot head," Kimhari grunted.

"Fabulous," Mettaton smirked, aiming one of his hands at Escanor's head. He fired a beam at it, the beam glowing blue. Escanor seemed to smirk at this and held completely still. The beam passed over him, not inflicting any damage. Once the beam stopped touching him, Escanor raised his axe and deflected the beam. The beam zapped Mettaton, making him groan. "That wasn't that fabulous," he groaned, falling to the side.

As Escanor was distracted, Kimarhi took this opputunity to attack. He lunged at Escanor and jabbed him with his spear. Escanor grunted, using his fist to punch Kimarhi in the face. As Kimarhi was using Escanor's own ability, it didn't affect him that much. Kimarhi punched Escanor in the gut, making him groan.

"I… will… not… lose," Escanor grunted. "I need to find… the other Sins. AND I CAN'T LOSE!" Esanor gripped his axe and lifted it in the air. Kimarhi blocked with his spear as the axe came down. Kimarhi grunted as Escanor pushed down harder and harder as the seconds ticked by. Kimarhi was at the same strength, but not being used to the force, was growing faint faster. "If I lose, I can't help the Captain! And I'm too proud of a man to let my Captain down!"

"Kimarhi sorry," Kimarhi grunted. He leveled his head and rammed it into Escanor's gut. Escanor wheezed slightly, his grip on his axe slipping. Kimarhi let go of his staff and tackled Escanor to the ground, slamming the poor guy into the ground. Escanor groaned, unable to recover quick enough before Phil called the match. Kimarhi stood, looking down at him. "Kimarhi has people too. We can't lose either."

There was a silence all around as Kimarhi went back over to his side of the stadium, healing Tidus and Mettaton. Ban glanced at Escanor, who seemed to have a face of defeat. Escanor stood and met eyes with Ban. It took the sin of Pride a moment to realize who he was seeing before nodding. He tilted his head toward the lobby, which Ban nodded back at. Escanor left the arena and Ban stood up, stretching his muscles.

"Well, hate to leave when you guys are going in, but I have something that came up. I'll be right back, so don't wait for me," Ban said, putting his hands in his pockets as he went toward the exit. However, he paused briefly, glancing back at Darling. "Look, if you want to come, come. Rather be the one to ask you than you just following me and getting in my business later."

Darling nodded, standing up. "We'll just be a second Raven," Darling smiled. "I'll be back to watch you in just a second, I promise."

"Sure, no problem. Hurry back," Raven smiled. Darling quickly followed after Ban and Raven's attention returned to their next opponents. "Rikku, you know two of those guys. Are they going to be any trouble?"

"Well, Tidus is a big softie, so you can focus on him," Rikku said. "Kimarhi is _really_ strong though. Might be best if you have Lizzie try to find a card that negates his ability and maybe have Gowther do a mind thing on him."

"Sounds good," Raven nodded, then turned to Papyrus. "Anything we should know about Mettaton?"

"JUST THAT HE REALLY LIKES BEING FABULOUS!" Papyrus said.

"Leave that one to me," Lizzie smirked. "I know how to talk to that kind of type."

"Alright. Let's do this," Raven grinned, jumping out of the bleachers. Gowther, Rikku, and Lizzie followed, walking to the center. Raven passed Phil in the center, to whom she gave a rhasberry. "Who isn't a hero now?" Raven giggled.

"Still not you," Phil grumbled. Raven frowned slightly, but went to her side with the others. "Now, for our last match, you two are going to duke it out. The winner has a guaranteed spot in the games and are certified as heroes. Now, go at it!" Phil jumped out of the ring, turning and watched the two sides begin to fight.

However, the two sides didn't go at it immediately. They both stared at each other, quietly. Finally, Tidus said awkwardly, "Um… hey Rikku," he said to her. "You… made it out, huh?"

"Yep, sure did!" Rikku grinned. "Glad to see you and Kimarhi are A-Ok! Yuna is going to be _so_ relieved that you two are ok!"

Tidus blushed suddenly, looking flustered. "Yuna's ok?!" he said. He then paused for a second, looking confused. "Wait a sec… Yuna's ok? That can't be right…"

Before Rikku could ask why, she yelped as a yellow laser grazed her cheek. Rikku grasped it in pain, looking at the origin. It was from Mettaton, who seemed to have a grin on his face. "Oh, now _you'll_ just _love_ the show we have planned for you!" Mettaton laughed.

"WOWIE! I GET TO SEE A METTATON PERFORMANCE! LIVE!" Papyrus said, beaming like an adorable small child in the bleachers. "I LOVE YOU METTATON! YOU MAKE ME ASPIRE TO BE A COOL DUDE! WHICH I AM!"

"Of course darling! Anything for the fans!" Mettaton said, winking into the audience. He then held his hand up, charging his weapon. "Now then, let's see how the rest of you shine."

"Mettaton, wait," Tidus tried to say.

"Darling, they are in the way of stardom! Do you want to find the soul of your lover or not? I think the tale is a tragic romance, just amazing for a soap opera I'm writing! Don't spoil the writing with your need to talk out your problem," Mettaton said.

"Right," Tidus said, gripping his sword hard. "Sorry Rikku. If I'm going to save Yuna… I have to do this."

"Tidus, wait!" Rikku said.

ZAP!

Rikku screamed as she was blasted by an orange laser from Mettaton, making her fly backward, burns on her body. Raven grit her teeth angrily and glanced at Mettaton with anger in her eyes. "You hurt one of my friends," Raven said. "And I'm not letting you get away with it!"

Deviating from the plan, Raven rushed Mettaton, Dark Service drawn. Lizzie, thrown off by this, hesitantly looked through her cards. She found one which made her sigh in relief. "Flamingo Club!" Lizzie called. A flamingo croquet club appeared in her hand, made of plastic. She leveled it at Tidus, figuring he was the only one she could probably take on her own.

Gowther, meanwhile, just looked at Kimarhi. Kimarhi seemed to stare back, almost confused by the situation. "You think that I'm troublesome, don't you?" Gowther asked curiously. "I assure you that I mean you no harm. Just a small bump on the head so that we may win and satisfy Raven's need to be a hero."

"Kimarhi need win," Kimarhi grumbled, gripping his spear. "Kimarhi cannot lose. Kimarhi will end you."

Kimarhi pointed two fingers at Gowther again, preparing to use his Lancet ability. However, Gowther snapped his fingers, an arrow of light appearing. He flung it at Kimarhi, which entered into his head. Kimarhi froze in place for a second, his eyes adjusting. He frowned, and for no reason, collapsed to the ground, still conscience, but unwilling to fight.

"Good job me," Gowther said to himself, high fiving himself. "My work here is done."

Meanwhile, Raven and Mettaton were in a heated lock of battle. Mettaton was dancing around the arena while Raven made attempts to hit him. Mettaton expertly danced around all of her attacks, firing lazers as he went. Raven got grazed a few times, but not as severely as Rikku had. Finally, Mettaton seemed to have enough and stopped moving, bringing both his arms back.

"Taste some of this darling," Mettaton giggled, firing a massive blue laser.

Raven, instinctively, froze and held up Dark Service. For some reason, the whole laser missed her, going around her body but still passing over her. Once the beam was finished, Raven smirked. "That was a very unlikely hunch, but now I know blue means freeze," Raven smirked. She bolted forward and kicked Mettaton in the chest, sending him flying backward.

"You dare kick perfection?!" Mettaton groaned, sliding back. "Time for my special attack! And pose!" Mettaton kicked his leg up in the air and fired a laser from underneath his foot. This ray was orange, to which Raven ran through. She suffered no effects as she plowed to Mettaton, much to his surprise. "You still charge me?!"

"Orange means move," Raven grinned, using Dark Service to smash the laser from under his foot, breaking it. "It's not that hard to figure out."

"Why must you steal my fabulousness?!" Mettaton pouted angrily. Before he could fire another laser, Raven used the hilt of Dark Service to smash the lasers in the other hands. Mettaton screams, not in pain, but of being robbed of his 'spotlights'. "What a travesty!" Mettaton then promptlu passed out from being 'robbed of fabulousness'.

"I really should have had Lizzie handle you, because I can barely handle the diva known as Apple," Raven grumbled, rolling her eyes. She glanced over at Lizzie, grinning. "I'll let her have this one. Maybe she can adjust to the situation I kind of threw us in."

Lizzie, meanwhile, was jumping back as Tidus continued to slash at her. She sometimes blocked with her flamingo club, but found Tidus' sword was a lot more powerful than she thought, as every hit made cracks form on her cane. She tried to make the use of the cane sparingly, but found that Tidus relied heavily on attacking, which wasn't Lizzie's style at all, forcing her to occasionally defend herself, which led to more cracks on her cane to form.

"Tidus, was it?" Lizzie asked casually. "Look, I don't know what exactly you're after, but between you and me, I suck at this whole 'close combat' thing. Can we just call this a draw, because if you push me too hard I might revert back to chopping off heads, and that's not pretty."

"Sorry. This is the only way I can get Yuna back," Tidus grunted, jumping in the air and slammed his sword down. Lizzie was forced to defend, holding her club up. The club immediately shattered from the impact, making Lizzie yelp. She barely managed to get out of the way of the sword before it hit the pavement. "Seriously, I'd much rather not hurt you guys, but I don't have a choice."

"We all have a choice!" Lizzie said, desperately grabbing her cards and shuffling them, looking for one that could fit in the situation. "Look at my friend Raven! Her family history proves that she should be a villain, but she's trying to prove she's a hero! You can chose not to attack us!"

Tidus shook his head. "No," he said. "Don't you get it? When our world was attacked, everyone I knew was _dead_. The only one left is Kimarhi. Rikku survived too, but… Yuna was the only person I ever truly cared about. She's _dead_. And Hades promised that he could bring her back if…"

"Hades?" Lizzie asked, interrupting Tidus. "Lord of the Dead? He got us into this tournament for some reason. And what do you mean Yuna's dead? She's fine! My friends and I were talking to her a few hours ago!"

Tidus blinked for a moment. "What? Wait…" he then turned and looked at Raven's Keyblade, his eyes widened. "Um… yeah, I'd run."

"Huh? Why would I-"

BOOM!

Out of literally nowhere, a giant, black, three-headed dog fell out of the sky, landing on top of Tidus. Lizzie yelped, jumping back as the dog knashed it's teeth at her. Raven went to defend Lizzie when the dog suddenly lunged at her, knashing it's teeth. Lizzie shut her eyes tight, awaiting the massive pain she knew she would feel.

However, before the pain came, the sound of the dog whining entered Lizzie's ears. Her eyes opened to find a big muscled red head was in front of her, holding the dog up on its hind legs. He looked behind him briefly, jerking his head back. "Go! I got him at bay!" he grunted, holding the dog back.

"But Herc!" Phil cried from across the stadium.

"Phil, get them out of here!" Herc screamed back. "I got this!"

"Alright champ, whatever you say!" Phil nodded, running out of the arena. Maddie jumped onto Papyrus' back and the two bolted after Phil, grabbing Rikku's unconscious body on their way. Lizzie quickly backed away from the dog and hobbled over to Raven and Gowther, who had managed to get Kimarhi and Mettaton and bolt out of the stadium.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As Raven's party fought Tidus' party, Ban and Darling had followed Escanor out of the lobby and out into the main grounds. Escanor towered over them, only slightly terrifying Darling to death. Ban seemed more comfortable, but did seem a tad bit on edge for some reason. Once they found that they were alone, Ban decided to cut to the chase.

"So did the Captain find you too?" Ban grunted.

"Of course. I'm a man of pride. He knows that I rely on my own strength and the strength of my comrades," Escanor grunted. "Found me just a few days ago. I was here running my pub just outside the gates when he told me to find the rest of you. I figured I should stay here, considering you guys can't resist a good fight."

"No, we really can't, can we?" Ban chuckled. "Alright, you found us. Now what?"

"The Captain told me to lend my axe to your service," Escanor said. "I'm to bring down the Heartless in any way I can. I assume that you are traveling with the Keyblade's chosen one?"

"Yeah, Raven. She's my friend," Darling said.

"I see," Escanor nodded. "After the Captain gave me a visit, the Heartless began to come here in _massive_ swarms. I, of course, was able to beat them with ease, but the people of this world are lacking in strength. I bet there are worlds who suffer like the puny one we're on now."

"Don't mind Escanor," Ban said to Darling, who looked like she wanted to object, "He's like this during the day. At night he's a lot more sociable. So I'm guessing you plan on heading out for other worlds then? I guess you can always come with us."

"I don't need allies on this journey," Escanor grunted. "I plan on making the journey alone. I have a vessel that can get me short distances. I'll be fine. No, the reason I've stayed on this world because there is a danger here that the team I just fought fell into."

"What kind of danger?" Darling asked in confusion. "They looked fine to me."

"Sure, they _look_ fine, but that's not the point! They were offered a similar deal I was offered when I first came here a long time ago. They were offered a deal in which a soul of a dead one would be returned to them in exchange for…"

"Killing Hercules," Ban groaned. "I knew that offer was too good to be true. Ugh."

"Wait, you met him?!"

A slow clapping was heard behind them, making them all turn. Hades was leaning against a wall, smirking as he looked over at them. "Well done. You guys really know what you're doing, aren't you?" Hades chuckled. "Well, let's pause for a second, because I'm sure you have the wrong idea of me."

Escanor didn't let Hades finish. He jumped into the air, drawing his axe, and swinging it downward. Hades snapped his fingers and disappeared, right as Escanor landed where Hades was standing. Hades reappeared next to Ban, smirking.

"Look, you I like," Hades said. "Immortal beings who want to die as much as you do? What's not to love? Look, I'm still willing to follow up on our deal. I'll make a small adjustment though. I'll resurrect Elaine if you eliminate your two pals here."

There was a very awkward silence that followed that proposal. Darling glanced nervously at Ban, her hand sliding over to her sword. Escanor was frowning, his axe drawn. "Ban," Escanor warned. "Article Six. A fight to the death between Sins can be stopped by any of the other Sins. I'm aware Gowther is here is it comes to it."

"Shut up!" Ban said angrily, glaring at Darling and Escanor. "Don't you get it? If I kill you two, then I get Elaine back!"

There was another silence.

"Ban," Darling said, carefully. "Elaine must be really special to you. I wish I had someone that special in my life. But is killing us something that Elaine would really want?"

Ban said nothing. He withdrew his nunchucktu, swinging them around his neck. Escanor gripped his axe harder while Darling sighed as she drew her sword. The three said nothing, Hades smirking behind Ban. "Elaine means everything to me," Ban said. "I'd do anything to save her. _Anything_. Even kill you two."

"That being said…"

SLASH!

Ban had suddenly turned around and slashed his nunchucktu in Hades' direction. Hades barely managed to jump out of the way, making him frown. "I don't really appreciate you going and making deals with others behind my back," Ban said. "I might love Elaine and all, but she probably wouldn't want me to make deals with people with blue hair. No offense Darling."

"None taken," Darling said, smiling slightly, pointing her sword at Hades. "I say we take him together, don't you?"

"Gladly," Escanor said, grinning wildly.

Hades, meanwhile, scowled angrily. "You _really_ want to piss off the Lord of the _Dead_?" Hades asked, the flames on his head getting bigger. "Well, by all means, _go for it!_ I'm not a fan of summoning them, but who the #$% cares at this point! Heartless, _give them HELL!"_

Hades angrily snapped his fingers. A portal of darkness appeared in the ground, shooting lightning from it. A white gloved hand grabbed the outer side of the portal before pulling itself all the way up. The Heartless was wearing a white jacket and a red hood, darkness underneath it with glowing yellow eyes. The Heartless symbol was on it's chest and it carried a curved axe with a long, metal hilt with a circle at the end. Most noticible was the two, giant devil horns on it's forehead.

"Devil Executioner," Hades said, a wicked smile on his face. "Make them very _,_ very dead."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back in the lobby, Phil was nervously tapping his foot, shaking his head. "I can't believe Cerberus is here," Phil grumbled. "That three headed dog is the personal guard of Hades. How the heck was someone able to get him up here?"

Raven glanced at Rikku, who nodded. "We probably have a vague idea," Raven said awkwardly. "Do you think Herc will be ok in there all by himself?"

"Probably… but with three unconscious people plus having to fight a giant dog? I don't think he'll be able to last very long," Phil grumbled.

Raven glanced at her current party plus Maddie and Papyrus. Something registered in her head, which made her sigh. "Come on guys. We're going in to help Herc," Raven said, turning and running for the arena. Everyone grinned and followed after her. Phil, completely perplexed, jogged after them, breathing heavily.

"You guys can't be serious!" Phil said. "You guys aren't heroes! Let the professional take care of it!"

"Hey, we might not be heroes to you, but we kicked butt!" Rikku pouted. "Besides, Herc needs support! We're here to back people up!"

"We might have been in the contest to prove we're heroes, but it's more than that," Lizzie continued to explain. "We're here to prove to ourselves we're capable of helping others. We have the courage to come in and help. Stand back and let us do it Phil."

Phil stared at them as they continued to run. He eventually let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Good luck kid. Knock him dead!" Phil said.

At that moment the seven ran into the stadium, They found that Herc had managed to move Kimarhi and Mettaton away from Cerberus, but wasn't able to carry them and Tidus on his shoulder while holding Cerberus off. Cerberus snapped at Herc, making him jump back. Immediately, Papyrus and Maddie ran in, Papyrus grabbing Kimarhi and Maddie grabbed Mettaton, pulling them out. Herc didn't look like retreating, but Raven ran to his side with Lizzie, Rikku, and Gowther.

"We'll handle Cerberus. Get Tidus to safety!" Raven told him. Herc looked at her suspiciously, but decided to go for it, running to the exit. "Gowther, any ideas of what the odds are?"

"If we fight him with all we have, our chance of victory is currently 75%," Gowther said.

"I like those odds! Guys, give me time, mmkay? I might have something just for this!" Rikku smirked.

"Kid," Phil called out to Raven. "I have two words of advice for you."

"ATTACK!"

"BUT THAT'S ONLY ONE WORD!"

"Come on Pap, we're supposed to be running!"

"OH RIGHT!"

Once everyone was out of the ring, Cerberus growled, sniffing the four non heroes. He then immediately got on his hind legs, before immediately falling back over. Gowther grabbed Rikku and Raven and Lizzie all jumped as Cerberus landed, causing the ground to shake. Gowther started to leap away and Raven held Dark Service forward, glancing over at Lizzie.

"Have any cards to make him cute?"

"No. I do have one that could make him grow another head."

"Let's not use that one."

Raven suddenly grunted as Cerberus' right head lunged at her, snapping at Dark Service. Raven held her ground, but found Dark Service was stuck in between Cerberus' teeth. Before Raven managed to get it unstuck, the head flung her behind it, making Raven hit the wall. Raven groaned as she fell on her back, Dark Service sticking from the ground next to her.

Now having one less ally, Lizzie decided to just use whatever card at the top of her deck. She pulled it out and suddenly grinned. "Giant Kick #$% Robot!" Lizzie said. The card suddenly engulfed her and she rose in the air. When the glow stopped, she was in a robot suit that was eye level with Cerberus. She was holding a sword, which resembled Darling's, only it was red.

Cerberus snarled, reeling it's heads back. It then spewed darkness from all of it's mouths. Lizzie jumped back, dodging the dark pool. However, she noticed that dark beams starting shooting from the ground, chasing Gowther, who continued to carry Rikku as he ran. Seeing as there was little she could do for the two of them, Lizzie glanced at Cerberus, ready to go at it.

She charged blatantly at Cerberus, not bothering to consider any of his attacks. As she got close, Cerberus' left head bit at Lizzie's suit, clamping hard in its mouth. Lizzie groaned, but didn't let this stop her. She managed to raise her sword and brutally began slicing into Cerberus' right head. The head seemed to take a lot of hits before finally crumbling, unable to take any more of the attacks.

Cerberus growling angrily, shaking its heads violently. He used his left head and swung Lizzie's suit against the bleachers, making Lizzie groan. Cerberus angrily shot a big ball of fire at her suit, making it catch on fire. Lizzie tried to pat the flames out, but wasn't able to, as Cerberus leaped into the air, landing onto the suit and crushing it underneath him, making Lizzie scream.

"Any time now would be preferable," Gowther told Rikku, who was fishing threw her pockets. With Lizzie crushed inside her suit, Cerberus was next drawn to Gowther, who seemed to be radiating energy. "Our likelihood of succeeding is down to 60%."

"One second!" Rikku pouted, fiddling inside her pocket for a second before grinning. "Got it!" She pulled out a pin and finished up her device, which looked like a makeshift grenade. "Can you put power in this thing and make it give him a headache?"

"Yes, I believe so," Gowther said. Rikku slid out of his arms and slid him the grenade before running off. Gowther zapped light energy into the grenade and pulled the pin. "For the win," Gowther said, posing as he threw the grenade at the right head. The bomb exploded, almost instantly knocking the head out. "As I predicted what would happen," Gowther nodded.

Meanwhile, behind Cerberus, Raven shakily got to her feet, groaning to herself. As she got to her feet, she noticed Cerberus lunge at Gowther, grabbing him with his teeth. Raven was about to scream but Rikku covered her mouth, stopping her. Rikku silently set down a weird circle, which looked like a normal circle. Rikku moved Raven to stand on the center of it.

"Stab it in the head!" Rikku cheered.

Suddenly, the circle sprung into the air, shooting Raven forward at the giant three headed dog. Raven screamed, but soon realized what Rikku wanted her to do. She bent back and held Dark Service in the air. Cerberus seemed to pause for a second, sensing Raven flying to him. However, it was too late for the dog.

STAB!

Raven landed on Cerberus' head and stabbed the head. Cerberus shook and groaned loudly as he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Raven tumbled off of the dog and onto the ground, groaning. She glanced over at the dog and noticed that Gowther had fallen out of the dog's mouth. He did indeed have teeth marks in him, but he wasn't bleeding and seemed perfectly fine.

"Well, that was rough," Gowther noted. "Toward the end, our chances fell to only 32%. We beat the odds it seems. And our only real loss was Lizzie."

Raven's eyes seemed to register what Gowther meant and rushed over to the robot suit. However, she found that Maddie was already there for some reason. She was pouring a liquid onto the robot, burning through the metal. Once the metal was gone, Maddie pulled Lizzie out and forced her to drink some tea. Lizzie groaned, but signified she was alive.

"Phew," Raven sighed in relief. "That… was a close one. Good thing we're all… ok. Hey, has anyone seen Ban and Darling anywhere?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

" #$%it!" Ban groaned. He, Escanor, and Darling were fighting the Devil Executioner, finding it a lot harder to fight than they though. Hades had disappeared from the battle, leaving his Heartless to do all the work. The Heartless, in one swift moment, completely chopped Ban in half and kicked his upper body quite a ways away. Ban was gritting his teeth, looking over at his fallen legs. "I hate it when they cut me in half!"

"Wait, that happens often?!" Darling asked.

"Duh. It takes me long to grow my legs back. Wounds heal quickly because I have skin to heal over it. Growing limbs? Do you realize how against nature that is?"

Darling decided not to answer, focusing on the Devil Executioner. The Heartless was big, but very light on it's feet. It jumped in the air and twirled, swinging it's axe toward Darling. Darling managed to block the attack, but the force was so heavy it knocked the girl back, sending her on her butt. The Executioner didn't miss a beat and swung the axe down, barely missing as Darling rolled out of the way.

"Focus on the best, Monster!" Escanor roared. He charged the Devil Executioner and raised Rhitta, his axe, upward, slicing the Executioner's shoulder. The Executioner seemed unfazed by the attack, using one hand to bring his curved axe up and slash at Escanor. Escanor managed to use Rhitta to block, but groaned as he took the brunt force of the attack. He glanced up, noticing the sun was slowly moving toward the lower end of the sky. "Noon has passed. This might be bad," he grunted.

The Devil Executioner didn't seem to care about this. The Heartless violently began its assault, swinging the axe back and forth, scraping hard against Rhitta. Escanor seemed to grunt, barely managing to hold his ground. He finally had an opening in order for him to slash Rhitta upward, slicing the Devil Executioner's body. The Executioner sustained a lot of damage, but didn't seem too fazed by the attack.

Seeing Escanor was starting to struggle, Darling quickly got to her feet. Ban was still healing from the previous attack, so Darling found that it was up to her. Darling ran behind the Devil Execution undetected, holding up her Vorpal Blade. She slashed the Execution sideways, seemingly splitting him in half. However, this only made the Devil Executioner aware of Darling's presence. The Heartlss swung his axe back at Darling, slamming into Darling's chest and making her fly back. Darling shakily grabbed her chest, groaning painfully.

"How… are we supposed to… defeat this thing?" Darling grumbled, her breathing staggered. "It's like the damage it takes just… disappears."

 _You know what this is, don't you Ban?_

Ban eyes flashed as he heard a girl's voice in his head. He stared at the Devil Executioner as it started to twirl it's axe, continually smashing against Escanor's Rhitta. Ban's eyes seemed to burn with fire as his legs finished regrowing, the old legs vanishing into nothing. Ban grabbed his weapon and swung it forward like a chain, wrapping around the Devil Executioner's head.

"You living #$%!" Ban yelled. "You think that this is _funny_?! I lost _everything_ to get this way and now you use it to _taunt me_?! ARGH!" Ban leaped into the air and landed on the Devil Executioner's back, his eyes burning with fire. "Elaine is _everything_ to me! And I _swear_ that I will get her back! And you won't live to see that day!"

RIP!

Using only his bare hands, Ban completely ripped off the Devil Executioner's head, lifting it in the air. Ban turned and saw that Darling's sword was pointed toward him. Ban jumped and impaled himself on the sword, coughing sickly as he did so. It was then that the Devil Executioner let out a very pained scream, the body dropping to it's knees. A wave of darkness surrounded the Heartless as it disappeared, a heart drifting into the air, never to be seen again.

Escanor, who was growing weaker by the second, fell to one knee, panting. "Excellent work Ban," he grunted. "How did you know how to kill it?"

"Hades wanted me to kill you guys to get Elaine back," Ban said, pulling off of Darling's sword and helping Darling up. "Somehow, he gave the monster the ability to heal as quickly as I can. Thing was, the only possible way he could do that was to make a rough copy of my ability, which wasn't perfect. So, if the Heartless was in a position it could die and I 'killed' myself along with it, the Heartless would immediately perish."

"So… every time you look like you've been killed… you die?" Darling asked, blinking.

"Pretty much, only it's so brief you can't even tell," Ban shrugged. "No big deal. I've been alive for hundreds of years. It's honestly that much of a surprise if I'm honest." He then looked up at the sky and thought, _Thanks Elaine. I owe you one._ He then looked down and noticed that Darling was bleeding from a wound in her chest. "Yeah, you might want that looked at," Ban said simply.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After both fights were over, everyone was gathered in the lobby. Darling had been magically healed by Maddie's tea, but found that she was still sore and weak from the wound, as Maddie didn't have enough tea to completely heal her. Darling didn't seem to mind as she sat next to Ban, Maddie, and Papyrus as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Because of your actions and deeds in the arena today," Phil announced, "I hereby dub you four junior heroes, and full access in participation in the games. Further…"

"Wait, what do you mean _junior_ heroes?" Rikku pouted.

"He means lesser, or younger than normal heroes," Gowther explained. "Like we're small children. Only that's not entirely true, as I'm thousands of years old and not in any way a child."

"You guys just don't have what it takes just yet," Phil grunted.

"Phil's right," Herc said, who was standing behind him. "You just have to learn how to become a true hero by yourselves, just the way I did."

"Guess that's as close as we're going to get," Raven shrugged. "Guess we'll just begin by proving ourselves in the Games."

"Which won't be for a while," Phil mumbled. "You guys made quite a mess with Cerberus. We have to clean that up first."

"THAT'S NO PROBLEM FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus chimed in. "WE CAN JUST COME BACK WHEN THE BIG DOG HAS BEEN MOVED ELSEWHERE! JUST LIKE WHEN GREATER DOG BLOCKED THE ENTRANCE TO GRILLBY'S BAR!"

"Sounds good enough to me," Herc chuckled. He then glanced up at Escanor, who was also in the room. The sun had completely set at this point and Escanor was now super scrawny. Rhitta was resting on the wall inside the lobby, as Escanor in this form couldn't lift it. "You planning on sticking around Escanor?"

"While I would absolutely love to, I have obligations elsewhere," Escanor said humbly. "I have a Captain out there who wants me to help my comrades. As soon as the sun rises, I shall be leaving, but I guarantee my return shortly."

"Sounds good. Hurry back though. Wouldn't want to miss Herc's training practice," Phil grumbled.

Escanor nodded to Phil and turned to Darling. He grabbed something from his pocket and slid it into her hand. Darling lifted it to see a lion had been etched into it. "Something in case you ever need me," he said. "Just say my name while you hold the stone and I'll come to your aid. But try to do it when it's daylight out. I'm no use in a fight at night."

"Thanks Escanor. I appreciate it," Darling smiled.

With a brief wave from the eight companions, they left the Lobby, leaving Phil, Escanor, and Herc alone, Phil musing to himself. "I can't believe that those four were actually able to beat Cerberus," Phil said, stroking his beard.

"Well, between us three," Herc whispered, "I managed to wear Cerberus down long before those four jumped in."

"Huh. Well, your secret is safe with me then," Phil chuckled to himself.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After leaving the lobby, Raven and the others found themselves face to face with Kimarhi and Tidus. Papyrus was looking around for the possibility of seeing Mettaton, but Tidus was shaking his head. "He left already to look for his cousin," Tidus said. "We stuck around because we wanted to ask you something…"

"Oh, that's right," Lizzie said, smiling. "Yuna isn't dead. She's very much alive on a world called Traverse Town with a guardian of her's, Auron. I was trying to tell you that, but things weren't going as planned."

"Don't worry. I'm just glad she's safe," Tidus smiled. He then turned to Rikku, who grinned. "I guess you'll be traveling with these guys for a while then?"

"That's mostly the plan!" Rikku said.

"I'll tell Yuna you said hi then," Tidus chuckled, then looked at Kimarhi. "We… kind of wanted to give you guys something. While we were working for Hades, Kimarhi found these lying around his place. We don't quite understand what they do, but maybe they can help you."

Kimarhi stepped forward and held out his claws, which had what appeared to be a deck of silver cards. Lizzie seemed to light up, instantly recognizing them as more Wonderlandian Cards. She gratefully accepted them and kissed Kimarhi on the cheek. "Thanks. I appreciate this," Lizzie smiled. "Hopefully we see you guys soon."

"Sure thing. We're looking forward to a rematch someday. And next time, we're drafting Rikku on our side," Tidus winked.

"Sorry guys, I've been drafted by dibs!" Rikku declared. Everyone laughed except for Gowther and Ban, the former just watching curiously while Ban just rolled his eyes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So one tiny thing throws a wrench in the plan. Big whoop," Hades said. He was currently outside the coliseum in the middle of the night, pacing around the area. "Ban stills wants Elaine's soul, correct? Well, once I organize the next games, I'll be sure to give him exactly what he wants."

"Be warned Hades," came a voice behind him. Hades glanced back, noticing it was Maester Seymore behind him. "Dark magic comes at a very terrible price. One I'm willing to pay, of course, but it sends my heart deeper into the darkness. The further you sink, the harder it is to come back up without assistance."

"Back off, will ya? This is my plan. It doesn't concern you," Hades said, waving him away.

"Very well," Seymore said, a portal of darkness appearing to the side of him. "But do be careful. Once you find yourself fallen too far into the darkness… there won't be anyone left to pull you back out." With that said, Seymore disappeared, leaving Hades all alone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **BN: And it's complete! I do have to say, this was a pretty ok chapter by my standards. I think we had plenty of action in it, and it gave a good amount of the story while also giving it a little bit of my own flair. I will confirm that Olympus Coliseum will eventually be returned to later in the fic, but that won't be for quite some time. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this adaption to the KH series with EAH characters. I'm aware this focused a little more on Ban and Raven, but trust me, the others will have their moments to shine, don't you worry. Next up, Deep Jungle!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review! All and any feedback is highly appreciated!**


End file.
